It Runs in the Family
by MyTwilightRomance
Summary: Did you ever wonder why Bella was comfortable when she first met the Cullens? What if she had spent her childhood being prepared for that moment....only she never knew? All canon pairings with an intro of new characters. AU
1. Preface

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight – just Isabel and Alex

The figures in the middle of the clearing were tense, controlled, and ready to strike at any moment. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Isabel Cavanaugh looked at her husband with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. His face was full of worry as he glanced to the showdown before them. "It was meant to be, Alex, you know that." Softly, she kissed him and brushed his mahogany hair out of his eyes. "Wish me luck."

Alex snorted. "Like you need it. Go scare the wits out of them."

Isabel laughed and kissed him again before drawing the hood of her cloak up to conceal her hair and face. She wasn't ready to reveal her identity just yet. The group's voices danced softly on the wind to the trees and Isabel paused as she heard Jane.

"We're not used to being rendered unnecessary. It's too bad we missed the fight. It sounds like it would have been entertaining to watch." Her girlish voice caused Isabel to shudder.

Edward's voice replied sharply and Isabel suppressed a smile as she edged closer to the trees. "Yes. And you were so close. It's a shame you didn't arrive just a half hour earlier. Perhaps then you could have fulfilled your purpose here."

Bracing herself, she stepped out of the trees and into the clearing, walking at a controlled pace, yet one that said she was not to be messed with. Jane's voice filtered to her. "Yes. Quite a pity how things turned out, isn't it?" Her voice faded in shock as she recognized the figure approaching.

"Ah, Jane. What an unexpected surprise." Isabel's voice was dripping with malice as she stalked to the clearing, her crimson cloak billowing around her like a living creature.

Jane immediately fell to the ground, the grey cloaked figures beside her following. "Princess. I was not informed you would be here."

"And I was informed you'd be here sooner. When last I spoke to my grandfather you were to have left four days ago to deal with the pesky Seattle problem." Isabel's voice held no room for argument.

"We were delayed longer in Seattle than anticipated," Jane said, eyes still focused on the ground. She knew the rules – do not speak unless spoken to. Eyes down until told otherwise.

"Of course. Apparently the hunt was more difficult as they all managed to elude you and flocked here instead. Perhaps it was for the crisp mountain air," she said sarcastically. "Really, I must speak with my uncle if it takes his best guards four days to find renegade newborns." Isabel made a motion with her hand and Jane's head jerked up forcefully, her eyes meeting Isabel's. "Unless you're lying to me, little one," she hissed, deliberately using Aro's pet name for her.

"No, Princess. We were only following orders," Jane said quietly.

"Your orders were to take your time and make sure Seattle was clean, yes? If they happened to elude your grasp, you were to make sure the city was safe; no matter the time it took."

"Yes, Princess."

"And if it happened to lead toward Forks, you needed to be thorough, naturally. Make sure there were no strays lurking in the shadows unsuspectingly to pounce on the Cullen coven. Fortuitous timing on your part, don't you think? Be sure to pass my appreciation for making sure such a thorough job was done to my uncle, won't you Jane? I'm sure he did it all with me in mind." Isabel's voice and words were polite but her tone was anything but. She gave a disgusted noise and raised her hand. "Stand up," she growled.

Before anyone could blink the figures were upright. "We have our orders, Princess," Felix said softly. "They don't come from you." He had not yet been acknowledged and his face showed he understood the grave error he just made.

"Not yet," Isabel threatened, ignoring his blatant rebellion. "I understand you are my uncle's guard; however you are now in my territory – these creatures threatened my family."

"Of course, Princess. That's why we were sent to dispose of them."

"By taking your sweet time, I know." Isabel made a frustrated sound and locked

eyes with Carlisle. The two had a silent communication for a moment before Isabel shook her head swiftly and Carlisle nodded in resignation. "You'll convey my frustrations to my uncle, of course, and remind him of my vow." It wasn't a question, but Jane nodded nonetheless.

Isabel nodded in acquiesce before her face turned grim. "About the girl," she started, pointing to Bree.

"She must die, Princess. She broke the rules. Even you must concede to that." Felix stared at her incredulously.

"She threatened your family as well. Anyone who made a move on young Isabella is punished with immediate death, per your orders," Jane added.

Isabel took a deep breath as she felt several curious pairs of eyes on her. She was grateful the cloak's hood concealed her face and even more grateful that Edward was holding Bella protectively. "Technically, she didn't attack Bella," Isabel tried.

"She surrendered," Carlisle spoke up. "She'd like to try our ways."

Jane's eyes were wide. "Until she kills Bella or draws unwanted attention elsewhere." She turned a shrewd eye on Bella once more. "Speaking of, Caius will be so interested to hear that you're still human, Bella. Perhaps he'll decide to visit."

"It's dealt with," Isabel said, as Alice yelled, "A date has been set."

Jane looked to Isabel for confirmation. "I have it in hand. He has my word."

Jane nodded. "As you command, Princess." She turned to Bree, still writhing in pain. "She must die, Princess. Orders are orders."

An infinitesimal second seemed to pass and no one breathed. Reluctantly, Isabel nodded, turning toward Carlisle as Jane motioned to Felix, closing her eyes in pain at the shrieks. After a moment she looked up, only to hear Edward whisper, "Don't watch" to Bella, holding her tighter in his arms. The shrieks, however, overpowered all and Isabel watched in stunned silence as Jane dismembered the young girl. Felix threw a match to her remains and watched a moment as the flames reached heights to his satisfaction. She looked back over and met Carlisle's sad eyes, conveying to him wordlessly the remorse she felt as well. "I believe you're finished here," Isabel said after a moment, her words harsh and conveying the true meaning. _Leave._

Jane met her eyes and smiled slightly. "Of course," she said bowing. She motioned to her minions and turned, their cloaks billowing behind them as they disappeared.

As soon as they left, Isabel sunk to the ground. The motion set her hood backwards, revealing her face and hair. Shaking, she ran her hands through the midnight black tresses, revealing deep waves and long locks as she threaded her hands through and squeezed, screaming in frustration. When she looked up, eight pairs of eyes were staring at her somewhere between sympathy and curiosity. When she met the last set, wary violet eyes met stunned chocolate brown. "Hello, love," she said softly.

"Aunt Isabel?"


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here we go again - only much better. I wasn't happy with the way I had written the story last time and therefore wasn't being too inspired to continue. I felt like there was too much background to try to fit into the present and writing Marcus's POV made me want this - so here we go with the new and improved story - yeah! **

**Chapter 2**

Bella Swan looked at the figure on the ground before her, taking in all the familiar features. "Aunt Isabel?" she asked, incredulous.

Her godmother brought her violet eyes up to meet hers. "Bella."

Bella spluttered; her mouth opening and closing but no sound coming out. "I, I, I…." she managed.

Isabel stood up and motioned behind her to a cluster of trees. A moment later a tall, familiar form with mahogany hair and golden eyes sauntered over. "Uncle Alex?"

Alex smiled sheepishly. "Hey, beautiful."

Bella sat down heavily, Isabel and Edward following as she sank to the grass. "Sweetheart?" Isabel asked, worried, her hand slipping to Bella's forehead in a motherly gesture.

"How? What?" She couldn't even form coherent sentences. Despite the situation, Alex chuckled and Bella glared. "I don't find this amusing, Uncle Alex."

"Oh, love, you will. Just give it time."

The group decided that the clearing wasn't the best place for the conversation that would inevitably happen so they decided to reconvene at the Cullen's house. Edward gently put Bella on his back as Isabel watched with a weary eye before she took off, most likely mentally warning him as Edward smirked and nodded before following. Bella's thoughts drifted to the years she had spent in the Cavanaugh's care. Isabel had been more stable than her mother ever had and Alex had been like a father to her. More than once throughout the years she had wished to be their daughter – even sometimes calling her 'Mom' while her real mother was merely 'Renee'.

Bella was brought out of her thoughts as they approached the house she had come to think of as home. In many ways it had reminded her of Alex and Isabel's homes – the tall white ceilings, the openness, the loving feeling that embraced one as they entered – all were characteristics of any home Isabel called hers.

Edward set her down gently, once again breaking her out of her daydreams. As they entered Isabel was hugging Esme – the two smiling and glowing like sisters who hadn't seen each other in years. With one last hug, Isabel turned quickly to Carlisle and jumped in his arms as he twirled her around, laughing and ducking as she ruffled his hair in much the same manner as Alice and Edward. He put her down, gently pushing her arm and calling her a brat – it was one of oddest things she'd ever seen from Carlisle. It truly was like watching Alice and Edward interact.

With one last grin at Carlisle she turned to Emmett as Alex made his rounds behind her, complimenting and teasing Esme. "Hey, big bear. Up for some wrestling later?"

Emmett whooped with joy and literally tossed her up in the air before catching her in a hug. "Sure thing, pipsqueak. I need a rematch anyway." He put her down after she protested, her legs dangling in the air two feet above the ground. "Up for some pranks?" he countered.

Isabel smirked. "Oh yeah. I've been waiting."

"Sweet," Emmett replied, a huge grin threatening to split his face apart. Isabel chuckled and turned to Rosalie. Her greeting was more reserved, but still welcoming and Bella felt like she was looking at a mirror reflecting the bizzaro world. She never thought she'd see someone to match Rosalie's beauty, but looking at the two women, she wasn't sure who was more beautiful. Isabel was all the beauty that Rosalie was – only dark hair and a more winning, loving aura around her. Bella watched as Isabel whispered something to Rosalie, causing the blonde's eyes to widen before she nodded her head in excitement. Isabel smiled and moved on to the bouncing black haired ball of excitement otherwise known as Alice as Alex sneakily handed Rosalie a set of keys.

"Izzy, you are awful for keeping this from me! Will we go shopping? You have to show me what you got in Europe. I am dying to know!" Alice was bouncing on her heels with a disapproving look one minute to be replaced by excitement at the last fashions.

Isabel chuckled. "Naturally. I may even have some things with me."

Bella covered her ears at the piercing screech of excitement.

Isabel shook her head as if to clear it and then moved on to Jasper. She approached him quietly with a gentle smile on her face before gently running her hand along his cheek. "You're doing excellent, honey, I am so proud of you," she said softly.

Jasper ducked his head in embarrassment and everyone in the family did the same as Bella blushed. Edward hissed, "Jasper!" and suddenly Bella relaxed, realizing Jasper's emotions had gotten a little loose. "Sorry," he murmured as Isabel gave a soft chuckle.

She moved to Edward, holding him to her in a tight hug before looking back and communicating wordlessly with him for a few moments. Edward went from looking happy, to amused, to surprised to shocked and suddenly scared all in those few moments, especially when Alex came behind his wife, his face dark and warning. Edward nodded, took Bella's hand, and then burst into laughter, sending a grin Isabel's way.

Isabel smiled back and then fairly pushed him aside. "Now let me see my baby. Oh, darling, I missed you! How have you been? Never mind, I know how you've been. Are you happy? Are you eating enough? You look a little skinny." Isabel regarded her with a mother's eye.

"I've been eating perfectly well, Aunt Izzy and it's lovely to see you. But will you tell me what's going on!?" Bella lost her cool for a moment before Alex chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Ahh, my little spitfire."

Bella only glared.

Isabel smiled at her husband and pushed him toward the couch. Taking her cue, everyone else sat down. Bella snuggled in between Edward's legs so she could view her aunt and uncle better. "Spill," she demanded.

"Well, my dear, it's a long story. It starts many years ago. Are you sure you're ready?"

Bella nodded defiantly and impatiently. "Go." Her aunt nodded and started speaking, weaving a story that made Bella imagine she was there, just as when she was a child.

**So, we likey?**


	3. Chapter 3

**From here on for the next few chapters will all be in Isabel's POV from her human life. She's 15, almost 16, in England, early 1800's. Enjoy!**

I looked in the mirror and fixed my hat. The house was quiet and no doubt my brother was still in bed. He graced us with his presence yesterday just before dinner – he always had impeccable timing – and then went out with his friends. Which was odd, Marcus was ever responsible.

My grandmother had always doted on him. Not that I was ignored, but there was something about my brother that she had a special place in her heart for him. And the devil knew it and used all his charms on her whenever possible. Occasionally she would smile fondly, as if remembering something, and then shake her head. If I asked her what it was, she would tell me it was something best left in the past.

Speaking of my grandmother, I could hear rustling in the library so I peeked in.

"I can hear you, child; you're about as quiet as your brother," she teased.

I smiled ruefully knowing I hadn't made a sound. I never did. I was constantly sneaking around the house without anyone knowing, only to scare some poor maid. Or the cook. I shuddered at that particular memory. I'd been covered head to toe in tomatoes.

Marcus had laughed for days.

Jerk.

Pushing aside my anger, I entered the library. Reading was very big on my family, generation after generation contributing to the ancient books. Even mother's French novels, though I wasn't allowed to view them. Grandmama was sitting in a plush chair near the windows, a breeze stirring a strand of her deep brown hair. She looked much younger at that moment than she had for many years. Grandfather's death had been hard on her, though I wasn't very sad. I never like the way he treated my cousin, then his heir and now the duke, and while he was never cruel to Grandmama, I never thought he loved her the way Papa loved Mama.

"Off for a ride, are you?" Grandmama smiled knowingly. "Have you a particular destination?"

I tried to conceal my blush. "Through the woods, perhaps."

"To the west?"

"I may visit Angelina," I said, a half-truth.

"That's good; I heard Alexander wasn't home anyway."

"Where did he go?" I asked immediately, giving myself away.

Grandmama's smile grew. "I'm sure I wouldn't know. Besides, you're visiting his sister, aren't you?"

I tried to backtrack. "Of course."

Grandmama chuckled. "Ah, child." She stayed silent for a moment and when she looked at me again; her blue eyes were shining with a hint of tears. "Well, are you going to see if I'm wrong or will you stare at me all day?" Her tone was teasing and light, belaying her words.

I smiled. "Goodbye, Grandmama."

Mama was out in the garden and Papa was in his study standing at the window. I waved to both as Arthur helped me mount my horse and I galloped by. Soon the wind was rushing though my hair as I raced to the Cavanaughs. While Angelina was my dearest friend here in the country, I couldn't deny that Alex held a special place in my heart. I was not yet 16, but I wanted nothing more than to marry him.

I approached the estate and Henry poked his head out of the stables at the sound of approaching hooves. "Ah, my Lady Isabel! How are ye this fair day?"

I grinned. "Much better for the run, I say."

He helped me down and smiled. "Master Alex is in the house. I heard Cook scoldin him not long ago for stealin some biscuits. Thought she'd wake the dead, I did, what with all 'er squalling. Course it were just the young lord."

I grinned. Alex was the youngest of four boys, older than only a sister, Angelina. He always had an air of mischief around him and was able to persuade anyone to do what he wanted with just a wink and a smile, except Cook. He had yet to be able to charm her out of any pastry. "Thank you, Henry. Where's Angie?"

"Still abed, I think. I've yet to see 'er this mornin." I fought the urge to roll my eyes. I loved Angelina, truly I did, but the girl would rather sleep her life away. We were in the country, but she was preparing herself to keep town hours when we made our debuts.

Next year.

"Thank you, Henry. Give Susie my love, will you?"

The young man blushed and nodded. Henry had recently made his intentions known towards Susie, one of the downstairs maids and I took every opportunity I could to tease him about it. Heaven knows Henry had never had a problem teasing me about Alex. I gave a friendly smile and skipped toward the house, waving to James, the gardener as I passed.

I'd barely made it through the front door of the house when Alex vaulted through the doors coming from the kitchen, Cook hot on his heels as he stuffed some biscuits into his mouth. I giggled and he grinned, some flaky pastry showing as he ducked behind me, holding me close to his body like a shield.

"Now, Cook," he said after swallowing the biscuit. "Look, it's Lady Isabel. You wouldn't hurt her, now would you? I mean, look at that gorgeous face! It's too stunning to mess up. And her dress is very lovely, though darling, you've a bit of leaf on your hem there." Alex peered over my shoulder to get a better look at the bottom of my dress as I fought to control my heart. "You jumped the hedgerow again, didn't you?"

I blushed. "Perhaps."

He opened his mouth as if to scold me and then thought better of it. "Never mind. Cook, doesn't she look lovely this morning? All fresh from her ride?" He stood straighter and murmured 'Ah-ha!' under his breath. "Perhaps she would like a spot of tea after the ride, Cook, what do you think? I never was very good at this hostess thing and therefore must beg for your humble and expert opinion."

Before our eyes, Cook changed from furious to fumbling. "Of course, Master Alex. She'll need a tea tray, naturally. Lucky for you I've some of those strawberry tarts you love so much, Lady Izzy."

Alex moved slightly toward the kitchen. "You have strawberry tarts?"

Cook narrowed her eyes and raised the rolling pin she held toward him. "Don't you be thinkin' about it," she warned as Alex smiled innocently.

"Of course not," he crooned. "Someone must keep this angel company." He looked at me and winked and I felt my face heat as it always did. "Come on love, let's go to the parlor and await the tarts." He gently took my hand in his, so much larger than mine, and pulled me into the room next door.

He led me to a settee where I sat, my hand still in his as he raised it to his lips to lay a gentle kiss on it. "You really do look lovely today, Izzy," he said softly, his deep brown eyes even darker than normal. The look he gave me was enough to make me practically melt under his gaze and I would have done so happily.

"Thank you, Alex," I returned shyly.

He shook his head as if some spell had been broken and sat in the chair beside me. "My lazy sister is still abed," he declared. "What say you to a shooting contest?"

"Guns or bows?" I asked, my curiosity piqued.

"Pistols, naturally, unless you fancy a duel as well." His eyes glinted.

"Need I remind you I took best in the archery tournament at Lady Westworth's, never mind that I beat Colin, Marcus, and Aidan in fencing just last week. You remember, don't you? When you conveniently remembered your mother needed you just before your turn?"

He looked sheepish for a moment. "It is not my fault you're freakishly talented in everything you do. And did you also know that Charles Trent proposed to Lady Elizabeth not two days after Lady W's party?" The sheepish look was gone to be replaced by speculation and admiration. "I'll admit I thought you were crazy to introduce the two, but it seems to be a match. Honestly, Izzy, you're freakishly perceptive to everyone you meet."

I grinned. "I'm just talented," I smirked.

One of the maids came with the tea tray just then and Alex was at the door in an instant. "Ah, Sarah, have I told you you're my favorite?"

The little redhead giggled. "Not since I brought you the cherry scones."

Alex grinned and set the tray at the low table in front of me before joining me on the settee. "Will you pour, love? Women do all these fancy things with it and I haven't the faintest."

I grinned. "Naturally. Besides, I want to head out to the targets soon and Lord knows we'd be here for hours waiting for you to figure out which end the tea comes out."

He kissed my cheek suddenly and I blushed furiously. "Minx. You won't beat me today, I feel it."

"I can't believe you beat me!" Alex exclaimed almost two hours later. He'd complained about everything – the wind was a bit off, the sun was in his eyes, and, my personal favorite, my skin seemed to glow in the sunlight and how was he to concentrate with that happening?

"Will you stop complaining?" I teased. "Women will never find you attractive it you can't accept things humbly."

"Do you find me attractive?" he asked suddenly. I froze and turned to look at him. The sun glinted off his mahogany hair and some strands seemed to glow from within, showing me some deep red I'd never noticed before. He eyes sparkled and held me in their chocolate depths. He moved a step closer, almost brushing against me. "Do you, Isabel?"

I opened my mouth with no words coming out. "I, I've heard women giggle about your fine looks, certainly," I stuttered.

"I don't care about them, love. Do you think I'm attractive?" His eyes held me even more captive. "Tell me the truth, Izzy."

"Yes," I whispered, so softly I feared it was carried away on the wind and he'd force me to repeat myself.

His face broke into a wide grin that rivaled the sun with its brilliance. "Lovely," he said softly, brushing one hand through my black ringlets.

"Izzy, there you are!" shouted Angelina from the house. "Trounced Alex again, did you?" she laughed.

I blushed furiously and took a step back, smoothing imaginary wrinkles out of my deep green dress. "Yes, but now I'm afraid I should get back to my home."

I could see Angie's disappointed face. "But I haven't the chance to speak to you yet!" she pouted.

"Perhaps if you woke before the sun went down," Alex teased as Angie fairly growled.

"I'll try to return if I can, Angie," I called, walking as fast as I could to the stables. I bid Henry farewell as I climbed upon my horse and waved as cheerfully as I could muster to both Angie and Alex before taking off like a coward through the woods back to my house.

Grandmama was still in the library when I returned. "Isabel," she called, and I entered. She patted a seat near her. "Come sit with me, my darling, for I've something to tell you. It's very important, my dear."

"What is it, Grandmama?" I asked, still slightly flustered over Alex.

"It's about your grandfather."

**I love that I'm still able to leave cliffies. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here we are in a continuation of Isabel's story from her POV. Thanks to all that reviewed so far, I love them and they make me smile! I'm glad you like the story so far, and I always reply to your reviews and answer any questions you may have (if they don't give anything away) :) Special thanks to a few reviewers that really made my day - pricel, your words were very encouraging, thank you so much! And inkypinkyanna, your review made me laugh - I'm glad you get as caught up in the characters as I do. And thank you to all who review almost every chapter. I appreciate it!**

**Alright, enough eternal grattitude - here's the next chapter!**

The look on my grandmother's face was sad and yet determined at the same time. I was immediately worried and I placed my hand on her knee. "What is it, Grandmama?"

She smiled slightly at my worried tone. "It is nothing too concerning, my dear; merely something I wish you to know. You must understand, however, that what I am about to tell you, I have told no one before. Not even your mother, or my husband."

I looked at her in confusion. How could she have not told her husband if it was about my grandfather? "What is it?" I repeated.

She took a deep breath and looked toward the window. Though her body was with me in the library, it was as if she were many miles away. "When I was younger, before your mother was born, I went on a trip to visit some friends," she started. "The duke was unable to attend, and the boys were away at school. We went to Italy, to Rome. It was beautiful and we spent our time shopping and flitting from party to party. And then I met _him._" Her voice became wistful. "There was something about him, something mysterious. He was beautiful for a man; handsome, with pale skin and black hair. Long, much too long for a gentleman. It certainly wasn't in style, but it didn't matter. I was walking alone that night, back to where I was staying, and he saw me and crossed the street. There was just something about him that compelled me to him, darling, I can't even explain it after all these years. He moved with this inborn grace, almost as if he were floating. Everything about his mannerisms….he was so gentle, as if I was a fragile thing." At this point my grandmother blushed. "I'm ashamed to admit it, but I fell for him. I allowed him to escort me back to where I was staying. There was no one home and I….I asked him to stay."

I gasped. This was more than what I ever wished to know about my grandmother.

Ew.

"He was gone the next morning," Grandmama continued. "I returned to the duke and a few months later discovered I was increasing. I was worried, but there was no reason it couldn't _not _be the duke's. Then your mother was born, all blue eyes and white blonde hair, just like the duke. I thought I was safe. However, not minutes after the duke got his first look at his only daughter, _he_ showed up, at the window. I'm still not sure how he did it. He tried to claim your mother as his, but I denied it. He left then, still stubborn about the fact that the child in my arms was his, ours." She sighed wistfully.

"I saw him again, about ten years ago. He hadn't aged a whit, love. He looked exactly the same as he had many years ago. That was when I knew that there was something about him unworldly." Grandmama gave a short laugh. "Oddly, it doesn't bother me. When your brother was born, dearest, he looked so much like that man that I couldn't deny your mother was his daughter any longer. Especially when your mother named your brother after him, with no prodding on my part."

"Marcus?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, that was his name. I see so much of him in your brother. They share the same build and hair color. I don't know about the eyes, they always seemed so dark." Grandmama looked at me dead on this time. "Everything about your brother that reminded me of him increased tenfold when you were born and I first laid eyes on you. You are beautiful in the same ways he is. You can't compare to even the Incomparables of each Season. Your grace surpasses even the most talented graduate of any finishing school; your sporting talent is greater than even the champions, in everything you do. Do you understand, my love? Everything from the man I knew years ago is present in you!"

Grandmother was as serious as I had ever seen her, and her words were troubling. "I don't understand, Grandmama."

She sighed, realizing she was frightening me. "I'm sorry, darling. I just wanted to let you know, in case he came one day, to speak to you. I didn't want you to be caught unaware." She kissed my cheek. "Now head on out, child. I need to rest."

Unsure, I stood and kissed Grandmama's cheek before leaving the library in search of someone else. My mother was in Papa's study; I could tell by the giggling as I quickly walked by.

Ew again.

It was horrible having parents that actually adored each other. Libby Matheson never had to put up with her parents sneaking around and kissing at all hours of the day.

I shook that thought out of my head. Libby Matheson had horrid parents and I wouldn't trade mine for the world. It was just inconvenient at times. I blushed to myself remembering when Alex and Angie had come over for a surprise visit and my mother walked out of the library with Papa just as we passed. Her hair was half undone and her dress was buttoned crookedly and she was missing a shoe. It was rather an awkward moment only made worst by Papa walking over in his shirtsleeves to see what was wrong with Mama.

I shuddered delicately, pushing that thought from my mind.

I rounded the corner and screamed as I collided with a huge chest. Marcus caught me before I hit the ground and I glared up at him through a curtain of black ringlets that had fallen over my face.

My brother laughed jovially as he brought me back to my feet. He didn't look it, but he was one of the strongest men I knew. "Careful, poppet," he laughed. "I always thought you were more graceful than that," he teased. His words brought back my conversation with Grandmama.

My brother, always perceptive with me, looked at me in concern. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Nothing," I said, pasting a fake smile on my face. "I just had an unsettling conversation with Grandmama, that's all."

Marcus looked at me with understanding. "Yes, she has been a bit out of sorts lately, hasn't she?" He grinned. "Here I thought perhaps you just hadn't seen Alex yet."

I tried to hide my blush to no avail. "No, I've been over already this afternoon. Angie was still sleeping, so Alex and I went out and shot targets."

"Did you win?"

I looked offended. "Naturally."

"Good girl," Marcus praised, kissing my head. "I happened to overhear, however, that we've been invited to the Cavanaugh's tonight for a dinner party. Informal, naturally."

"Why wouldn't Mama tell me? I need to prepare!" I blushed, remembering what was happening in the study. "Never mind. Mama was, um, detained," I said.

"Naturally," Marcus repeated my words back to me with a wink. He looked at the clock in the hallway. "You have about two hours to prepare. Will you need it all or have you time for a race?"

I grinned. Marcus was 12 years older than I and was the only one who ever gave me any real competition in anything I did. Once again, my mind drifted to my grandmother, which I quickly pushed aside. "There's always time for a race," I replied.

My brother returned victorious that night to the house as I was scolded for the state of my hair. Quickly my maid redid my hair and helped me into a clean dress of deep blue shot silk. We gathered into the coach, Marcus and I bickering good naturedly as Mama and Papa affectionately held hands and rolled their eyes. Grandmama had elected to stay at home, claiming an illness and Mama had kissed her forehead in worry before being waved off.

Soon enough we arrived at the tree lined driveway and were whisked through the front door. Angie practically flew down the stairs and crushed me in a hug, all the while exclaiming over my dress. She curtsied quickly to Mama, Papa and Marcus before grabbing my hand and dragging me to the salon where her family waited.

"Charles, Anne!" Angie's mama, Lady Rockhurst exclaimed as she rose with her husband, the Duke of Rockhurst, to greet us. Lady Rockhurst, or Sarah as she preferred, hugged us all and exclaimed over my growing beauty, which I tried not to blush at. That was made difficult when I caught Alex's amused look from where he stood with his eldest brother Aidan in the corner. Rockhurst nodded amiably at all of us as Mama and I curtsied and Papa and Marcus bowed. Though dear friends, Rockhurst outranked Papa, the Earl of Ravenwood, and Marcus, Viscount Lancaster and courtesy dictated formality, at least for greetings.

Sarah scolded her family that had not yet greeted us. Alex kissed my hand a tad longer than was appropriate and I saw Mama and Sarah exchanging knowing looks while Papa looked mildly alarmed. I blushed all through the greeting of his elder brothers, who were all here – Aidan, the Marquis of Richton, Anthony, the second eldest, along with Andrew, the third brother.

Once all the formalities were out of the way, Angie pulled me over to a small sofa. On the opposite side of the room from Alex. "Isabel Constance Ravenwood, what happened this afternoon with my brother?" she demanded impatiently. "He has been walking around with the silliest look all afternoon."

"Really?" I allowed my own silly look to show through in response to the thought that maybe he had been as affected as I had by the afternoon's revelations.

Angie regarded me with a calculating look. "Confess."

"Nothing happened," I started, but quickly added when she glared at me, "I just told him that I thought him attractive."

Angie squealed and Alex caught my eye with the devastating crooked grin I hoped was reserved for only me. He winked quickly before turning back to his brother as I tried to calm my friend. Luckily, Hastings came in and informed us dinner was ready. The duke and duchess led, followed by Mama and Papa. Marcus escorted Angie, and though Aidan should have been my escort, Alex spoke a few smooth words to him, even as he claimed my arm as well as the seat next to me, as my dinner companion, which caused a few raised eyebrows, but no comments.

Dinner was a friendly affair, though I remembered little later. Every time Alex brushed my hand with his, I could barely breathe. I'm not certain what I ate, just that Alex tried to scoop his vegetables to my plate when no one was looking and stole two spoonfuls of the pudding.

When dinner was finished, the men stayed for their port while the women retired to the drawing room. I was mid conversation with Angie when I caught sight of deep brown eyes peering through the crack of the open door. Alex motioned for me to meet him so I made an excuse and snuck into the hallway, shutting the door behind me. "What is it?" I hissed impatiently as I turned around.

Alex slid his large hands down from my shoulders to my wrists and then around my waist. I was paralyzed, unable to move as one hand went up to tangle in my hastily arranged ringlets. His thumb gently brushed my jaw as Alex leaned in, running his nose from my ear to my chin and back again. "I'm sorry, love," he whispered, causing me to shiver. "I can't resist anymore." With that, I could only stare as he leaned forward and brushed his lips gently against mine for just a brief second. He did it again, once, twice, before staying there longer for what seemed like eternity and yet not long enough. I whimpered as he pulled away and gently kissed my forehead. "Remember this always," he whispered. "Everything I do in my life will always be for you."

And then he left.

I could only stare on in shock as he casually walked back to his brothers and the fathers. I held a shaking hand to my lips and then walked back in to Angie, who guessed immediately what had happened and mercifully kept from squealing.

I remembered very little of the ride home, but will always remember what happened after that. When we arrived home that night it was to the sight of one of the footmen hightailing it on a horse as fast as it could go. Papa jumped out in worry, Mama right behind him while Marcus fairly pushed me out of the coach. We walked into the house where I almost collided with Papa. Mama was on the floor sobbing over something I couldn't see. I took a step forward only to be pulled back by Marcus, but it was too late. I saw what it was.

Grandmama.

**Dang cliffies, everytime. :) E and B will make an appearance next chapter.**

**Oh, and inkypinkyanna? I'm still waiting for my Edward, and I love cherries. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I lied. I said maybe I'd update last week, and I didn't. I also said B and E would be in this chapter...but they're not. Next one, I promise. I couldn't fit them in here like I wanted. Sorry.**

**On the plus side, I'm now a year older! Mainly why I haven't had much chance to work on it. My work has me jumping between three buildings daily so I don't have as much time to even think now, and for a few more weeks my husband and I share the same days off work and he expects me to get something done besides sitting on the computer all day. Wierd. :)**

My screaming echoed off the walls, covering the sounds of Mama's sobs. Marcus held me tightly to his chest as I sobbed and Papa knelt by Mama. The footman had run off to fetch the doctor, though we all knew it was too late. Grandmama lay still and lifeless on the floor.

"She simply fell, my lady," Grandmama's maid was saying. "We were on our way up to bed and she just collapsed."

The maid left after a moment with the butler, leaving the family to mourn. My screaming had turned to harsh sobs which slowed as Marcus rubbed my back soothingly, whispering in my ear that everything would be fine. Though I drew no attention to it, I could feel his tears drop onto my head.

We sat like that for what seemed like hours; Papa and Marcus both comforting us girls until the doctor came. "Oh, Caroline," he whispered, removing his hat and kneeling. "I told her last time I saw her that her heart was weak."

"She never said anything," Mama sniffled.

"Of course not," Papa said with a small smile. "Old girl was tough, never showed any weakness."

"She learned that from the duke, I imagine," Mama said softly, and I remembered my conversation with Grandmama.

"Marcus," Papa said, "Take your sister up to her room. We'll all need some sleep."

Marcus nodded and picked me up wordlessly. He pressed my face into his shoulder as we passed Grandmama. The footmen were coming to take her to her room, I imagine, before we could have a funeral. More tears fell down my cheeks.

Marcus sat me on my bed as my maid Molly came and helped me undress for bed. I normally did this by myself, but I couldn't move my own arms. When I was finally ready, Molly merely pushed me flat and pulled the covers over me best she could.

I stared at the ceiling for many hours. When I finally looked at the small bedside clock, I groaned. It was near three in the morning and I hadn't been able to shut my eyes. Getting out of bed, I pulled on my wrapper and silently opened the door, looking out into the hallway. I crept as quietly as I could down the hallway.

Marcus was waiting for me before I could even knock. He always knew me better than I did. Together we sat on his bed and I curled into his side. We were both silent for a long time before I finally spoke. "Marcus, Grandmama told me something this morning." And with that, I shared with him Grandmama's story.

We never spoke of it again after that night.

Autumn came and surprisingly, Marcus married, not four weeks after meeting Louisa. I was ecstatic to see him so in love, but sad that he moved out of the house. We'd been just down the hall for as long as I could remember. Whenever I hurt myself, he was always a step behind me, as if he always knew what I was feeling.

Winter and Christmas came and went, and soon Angelina and I went to _town _for our season. Patrick Ashton, the Marquis of Thurston and Downes, asked for her hand in marriage almost immediately, and she accepted.

I received 27 proposals, all turned down by my father who had decided to let me choose. I chose none of them.

None were Alex. He had never tried to kiss me again after that day so long ago.

One month after Angelina's wedding; my father was shot to death coming home from visiting our tenants.

Two weeks after that, my mother was killed in a carriage accident. The wheels had been sawed, designed to crack and break when the wheels turned just so.

I stayed with Sarah and Rockhurst. Alex had been visiting with friends when Papa died and had came home immediately. He cancelled his plans and stayed the remaining time, not going to London as normal for the Winter Festival, even though the Thames froze over and everyone flocked in for the "Winter Season".

He still hadn't tried to kiss me again. That Christmas, he sat me down and told me he had joined the Embassy and would be going to work with Wellington. I cried endlessly.

He told me it was for me. He needed to be responsible and not the carefree youngest son everyone had made him out to be before he could marry me.

I didn't speak to him for a week.

Marcus and Louisa had a winter house party that I of course attended, as did Alex and Angelina and her husband. During the party, I discovered Alex was being blackmailed by one of the other guests, a horrible man named Nesterfield that claimed Alex had ravished his daughter, leaving her with child. When she found out, she took her own life. I knew it wasn't possible as Alex hadn't left my side in months, but he had a maid that claimed it was true.

Nesterfield agreed to drop the claims if I married him.

I told Alex and he left.

An hour before my dreaded nuptials to Nesterfield, Alex barged into my room and with me in my corset and lace wrapper, asked me to marry him instead as he had gone and gotten a special license as well as his family.

At twilight, in the gazebo in the garden covered by a pure snow, Alex and I married, surrounded by our families.

Nesterfield left, thwarted.

Two months later, Alex left for Brussels and Wellington.

Four weeks later I discovered I was increasing.

Three months later, I received word Alex was dead, his body never recovered.

Two months later, Alex returned on the doorstep of his parent's home as we returned from Anthony's wedding.

A month later, I delivered our baby, Grace Cavanaugh. She was born too early and died. We had her buried in the Cavanaugh family cemetery and my father-in-law removed our priest when he refused to bury a child on sanctified ground that was not born alive.

Ten months later I was increasing again, with healthy baby girls. Ella and Mercedes were born, the most beautiful babies I'd ever seen. Ella had all of her father's mahogany and chocolate coloring, Mercedes was a replica of me from the blue violet eyes to the raven ringlets.

A year later Xander was introduced to our family, followed shortly after by Christopher and then Ava. Our little family was happy and grew. Mercedes and Ella both made excellent matches during their first seasons, the next year was Xander and the year after both Ava and Christopher married.

It was after Christopher's wedding that I was traveling to visit my friend Helene. Alex and I were a bit out of sorts with no children in our home and he was taking the time to reacquaint himself with some of our tenants. The ride was calming and I found my mind drifting as it often did to my husband and my children and my other family.

Suddenly, the horses whinnied in fear and the carriage lurched forward, increasing in speed. I grabbed the sides of the carriage in hopes to stabilize myself, with little help. I could feel the carriage trying to turn and start to tip.

The next thing I knew I was standing outside, looking at the wreckage. The carriage was smashed into a large outcropping of rocks.

"I'm sorry," a man beside me said as I turned and gasped. Before me was a tall man with long black hair, pale skin, and dark eyes. His skin looked like the cream settling at the top of the milk buckets with a little translucency. "It was not my intention to spook the horses."

"Who are you?" I asked curiously. I was wary but not frightened. Something about him triggered something in my mind from long ago.

"My name is Marcus. You may know of me. I live in Italy and am here for a visit." His eyes searched mine as if looking for confirmation of some sort.

Memories of the day my grandmother died came crashing to the surface. "You're him. The man that seduced my grandmother."

He hung his head in shame. "Yes, that is I."

"You're my real grandfather?"

His dark eyes lit up a fraction. "Did your grandmother tell you that?"

"Yes," I nodded. "She told me everything. Including how she thought you were something not of this world. As you're still around, I suppose I must agree with her."

"I suppose you must. What did she suspect of my origins?"

"Nothing. Just that there was something about you that was different from any other normal person."

He paused and looked away. "Isabel, what I tell you now, I have no other choice. Your life will be altered completely from this point on. Do you wish to hear it?"

"Yes," I said firmly, inwardly thinking 'What's the worst that will happen?'

"If you're certain," Marcus said. "Very well. My brothers and I are very old. Many things have happened during the years we've lived. Hundreds of years have passed, and we've seen it all. We're not human, and not alive, yet not dead. We're vampires, Isabel. I'll assume you've heard of them?"

I nodded, remembering the old books in our study about the creatures of the night that fed on innocent men and women, drinking their blood and killing them. "Yes, I've read some books."

"Books do us no justice, though they are useful in turning the attention away with the lies. My brothers and I live in Italy, Volterra, to be exact. We have a castle where we live and rule over the vampires of the world, as we are scattered. We are vampire royalty, if you may." He sighed. "One of our most important duties is to make sure that no humans know about us. Do you understand, Isabel?"

My heart dropped. "You have to kill me?"

"In a way. You are my granddaughter and essentially royalty as well. You have a place in Volterra for as long as you wish it. You may become a vampire, or I must kill you, Isabel. Those are your only options."

"Very well, I'll become a vampire."

I could tell my words surprised him. They surprised me as well, but the words were out of my mouth before I knew it and I knew they were the right thing. "You understand you'll not see your family?"

"You've spied on my family for years, I'm sure I can find a way as well," I bit out.

"As you wish." Without warning, he bit me on my wrists and ankles as I fell to the ground. I felt as if I had just walked through a burning house, only to come through perfectly unscathed on the other side. Marcus looked at me in surprise.

"Most transformations last three days, Isabel. You realize yours was only five minutes?"

I shrugged and looked around. Things seemed to appear sharper and brighter, I could hear the water from a stream a mile away. Birds were chirping nervously from trees far away. Dimly, I realized my throat ached, but not terribly. "Now what?"

"I'll take you back to where I've been staying and I'll explain it all. I'm surprised you do not need to drink."

Suddenly, I froze. "What do you mean, drink? What do I drink?" I was slightly panicked.

"Blood, dear. Human blood."

"I refuse!" I shouted.

"You may change your mind as your body becomes weaker," he shrugged, turning away. He ran and I followed, surprised at how I could run so quickly and not hit anything. Within moments we were at an abandoned house in the next county. Marcus sat me down and asked me again if I was thirsty, which I said no. He told me all about Volterra and his brothers; how Aro could read thoughts and memories and how Caius was generally irritable. He told me how his wife had died many years ago and since then, the wives had stayed in a tower and never left. He told me how he'd met my grandmother and felt something, the joy he felt when he first saw my mother, and the confliction he had when he first realized I had non human abilities. Almost a full day had passed and I realized that I had sat perfectly still the entire time. It was a new experience that certainly took some time to get used to.

After a week, my thirst became unbearable and Marcus returned with a large bucket filled with blood. I tried not to allow myself to think of where – or who- it had came from as I drank greedily. Together, we worked on blocking my mind from his brother, Aro. Marcus had discovered that I had several special powers. One day I wanted a book that was across the room. I wished it was closer, and suddenly it was in my hands. A few days later Marcus had left to hunt. I was wondering where he was and talking to him in my head when suddenly he responded. We kept up conversation until he returned. After I fed next, I touched Marcus's arm to ask him something and I saw pictures flash through my mind of Marcus's past and future. I saw him standing before crowds and casting votes, speaking with me, and standing before a large group of vampires, looking bored. I pulled away quickly.

When I told him what had happened, he became worried and we worked on controlling these gifts.

I realized months had passed without me being aware. Marcus spoke of going back to Italy, but I feared I could physically not be away from Alex any further than what I was. Marcus had allowed me to sneak out at night and watch over my family. They had grieved, naturally, and still were, but I was happy to see their lives starting again. Alex worried me the most as he constantly had night terrors.

And then it happened. The night before we planned on leaving for Italy, I had stopped at all my family and said my goodbyes. I left Alex for last. I stood in the corner of the room, debating on touching him or not, wanting to touch his skin one last time but knowing I could crush him due to my strength. Marcus had been surprised that the human smell did not affect me much so he allowed me to visit in solitude.

My need to touch my husband one last time won over. As I skimmed my hand over his cheek, Alex suddenly shot up, grabbing my hand. I watched as he flinched from my now cool skin and stared. "Isabel?" His voice held wonder.

I nodded shakily. "I can't stay, love, I have to leave," I said quickly.

Alex grabbed me roughly and started to sob. The last time I'd seen him cry was when Grace had died all those years back. "Please, love, please don't leave me. The only things keeping me alive are the dreams I have of you. Please, don't leave me again!"

My tears mixed with his as I sank to my knees still wrapped in his arms. Quickly I told him my story of my death and what had happened to make me what I was now. Alex begged me to change him. I was weak, and I missed him, so I bit him as Marcus bit me. He started to hiss in pain and I feared he'd wake the house so I took him in my arms and ran back to Marcus. Marcus looked at me in disappointment for a second before nodding in understanding and told me briefly what would happen as my husband changed. Then he left to fabricate an accident so no one would question what happened. I sat by Alex during his change. When he awoke days later, his thirst was prevalent but he was as appalled as I was by drinking from humans. Once again, Marcus appeared with buckets of blood and none of us asked where it came from.

Once Alex was in control, we left for Italy. Aro was, naturally, interested in this new development. Alex had recently discovered he had quite the power of persuasion. Marcus and Aro got into many fights over where to use us. Marcus refused to have his family participate in the guard. Caius was upset that we refused to drink from humans unless it was brought to us. Aro took it all in with a smile, though he tested both of us continually. I decimated his best guards instantly and then he left me alone. I wanted no part in their little empire. We were set up as royalty, though not allowed to participate in any decisions thus far. It was all status at this point.

And then a man walked in that changed our lives forever.

**I swear I try not to leave cliffies, but they're just too much fun and it was just a great stoping place! Now I need to go get some groceries...we cleaned out the fridge last night and we literally have juice, milk, eggs, condiments, and butter, so a trip to the food store is in order. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I wrote on big AN already but then the page didn't save, so this will be short. Sorry - I was sick, hurt my back and am now planning my sisters wedding....for Nov 22 which means I can't see the movie opening day......but my sis in law called and we've made plans to see it at midnight that night....I'll be vaugely tired for the wedding but I'll be in a much better mood since I can see the movie and not have to wait. Life is good.**

**Couple different POV's here. Hope you like it. **

BPOV

"_Give them blood, blood, gallons of the stuff_

_Give them all that they can drink and it will never be enough_

_So give them blood, blood, blooood_

_Grab a glass because there's going to be a_" –

Faster than I thought possible, even for a vampire, Aunt Izzy jumped off the couch and lunged for her purse to stop her favorite band, My Chemical Romance, from singing their little diddy as she answered her phone.

First, I was stunned at her ringtone. Then again, she always had a twisted sense of humor.

Second, I was curious if she'd had her purse the entire time we were in the meadow. Who brings a purse to a fight? Thinking back, she always brought a bag – a huge bag – with her everywhere we went. 'Just in case'. Just in case we ever had a natural disaster, I think. The woman used to carry around bottled water and canned food. I kid you not.

Edward chuckled in my ear. "She's always had a twisted sense of humor."

I giggled. "Sometimes I think you're only lying about not reading my mind."

He kissed the soft skin below my ear before Uncle Alex cleared his throat and glared. "Hands where I can see them, boy." Edward dutifully raised his hands. "Thank you, Edward, but let me fill you in on something. Bella's my goddaughter. There are two key phrases there; God and daughter. I think of Bells as my daughter. I always have. However, if you hurt her, it won't be God you'll be answering to. It'll be me."

I stared. Uncle Alex delivered it all with a perfectly calm face and voice without any of the humor he normally had. I was actually a little frightened. Uncle Alex had never been quite that forceful in his protection of me outside of a playground incident when I was 7 and a little boy wanted to see what I had on under my dress.

I wonder what happened to him after Uncle Alex had his talk with him? I tried not to think about that and instead focused on my godfather. "Uncle Alex, that was completely unnecessary!"

"Nothing involving your safety is unnecessary, Isabella," he replied seriously.

"Alex, stop frightening the boy," Aunt Izzy chided as she sat back on the couch. "Sorry, honey, that was Amy."

"Is she still in Europe?" Alice asked excitedly from Jasper's lap.

Aunt Izzy smiled. "Don't worry, she already promised to go shopping before she came home."

"How is Aunt Amy?" I asked. Aunt Izzy had two siblings; Aunt Amy who toured with her band, and a brother she never really talked about.

"Great. The band had some problems when her bassist had a stroke, but he's recovered and doing very well now. They're doing their US tour in about a month." Aunt Izzy glowed. She loved touring with her sister as their manager and Uncle Alex was their lawyer. "Oh and Edward, she wants a rematch when she comes home."

Edward chuckled. "I'll start practicing."

I turned my head as far back as I could. "How do you know Aunt Amy?"

Aunt Izzy sighed. "Well, let's get back to the story."

IPOV

"Isabel, there's someone here I think you'll be interested in meeting."

I looked up from the chess game I was playing with Alex to see Marcus in the doorway to our suite. Volterra had important 'guests' all the time and rarely were any worth the seconds it took to meet them in the few years I'd been here. The fact that Marcus had come to my room to inform me was enough to pique my curiosity. I looked at Alex and raised a brow, which he returned, causing me to giggle. "Then let's not keep them waiting." I picked up my skirts carefully and pulled on my crimson cloak which showed my status in this farce of a royal family. Alex walked silently by my side. _Think this is worth it?_ I asked in my mind.

_He made an effort to get us. I don't think he's setting us up for a trap. Let's see. I'll admit, I'm curious. _Alex gave me a reassuring grin as we turned the corner to the main room. In front of Aro and Caius was a tall blonde man in his late 20's.

"Ah," Aro crooned. "Allow me to introduce my niece; my brother's granddaughter, and her husband. Isabel and Alex, this is my new dear friend Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle, Lord and Lady Alexander and Isabel Cavanaugh."

Carlisle took my hand and kissed it before executing a little bow to Alex. "My lord, my lady," he said.

I looked into his curious golden eyes. Everyone around here had red eyes save for myself. My human side had stayed in my blue-violet eyes. "Please, the title is just a formality left over from our human days. Isabel and Alex will suit just fine, thank you."

"Of course," he smiled. I instantly liked him.

"Carlisle has a certain diet that I think may fit you better than ours," Marcus spoke up, giving the reason for our meeting.

"Yes, our dear friend chooses to feed off animals. Isn't that delightful!" Aro cheered. His voice held curiosity and a little censure at the same time.

"Animals? You feed off animals?" I asked.

"Yes. I can sustain myself off of animal blood instead of humans." Carlisle eyes my non-red eyes and Alex's dull crimson.

"Are there any side affects?" Alex asked.

"None. I am able to sustain the same as any other of our kind. I would be willing to tell you more if you are interested?" Carlisle offered.

"Very much. Would you care to come back to our suite?" I asked.

"That would be wonderful, thank you," Carlisle agrees. He bows slightly to the elders and I turn on my heel, leading the way back to our rooms, but not before giving Marcus a wink in thanks.

"This is our suite," I said, ever the consummate hostess as I offered a chair. I almost offered him a drink. Some human habits die hard.

"It's very lovely, Isabel. May I ask a question?" Carlisle asked timidly.

"Yes," I said, guessing his question. "I am Marcus's granddaughter. Aro was not lying. It's a complicated story and a very rare occurrence." I offered no more, not yet ready to retell my story.

Carlisle nodded. "I see," he said. "Do you have any questions for me?"

"How do you survive on animal blood? Do you have to feed more often? Can it be any animal? Are weaker than other vampires?" I started shooting off questions but Alex stopped me with a gentle touch to my arm.

Carlisle merely chuckled. "As far as my research has shown, blood is blood. Animal blood, I believe, is slightly weaker than human blood and therefore the healing process is not as accelerated as it would be were I to only consume human blood, but I have found that feeding more often balances that out."

"How is the guilt?" my husband asked quietly.

"There is a little remorse at first for taking a life," Carlisle answered. "But it is nothing compared to what taking the life of a human is. May I inquire how you feed here? Marcus seemed very interested in you meeting me."

"They bring us blood from humans. We don't kill them ourselves. We would rather not feed than take a life." I answered.

"However, knowing it was still done…." Alex trailed off.

"Agreed," Carlisle said softly.

"I believe I can speak for my husband when I say we are interested in trying your lifestyle if you would be willing to teach us how," I said, locking eyes with Alex for a moment as he nodded his agreement before turning to Carlisle.

"It would be my pleasure," Carlisle said, taking my hand. It was then that I saw it. Alex, Carlisle and I were leaving Volterra, heading to somewhere away from here for good. Pictures flashed through my mind of new vampires joining us.

I gasped and looked at Alex. "Well, there's no argument now. Will you show us how to hunt?"

Carlisle looked confused at what had happened, but said nothing. "Yes, of course. There are some places I've already scouted outside of the city that will do nicely, I believe." He looked at me a moment. "If you can't run in skirts, however, I would suggest changing."

I nodded and went into our dressing room, leaving Alex and Carlisle to talk. By the time I came back out, the two were acting like old friends.

It didn't surprise anyone when a few weeks later I announced we were leaving Volterra to travel with Carlisle. Marcus gave us his blessing, Aro seemed to have a hidden agenda, and Caius, as usual, was upset. "How can you abandon your legacy?" he hissed.

I lost it then. Caius often was angry and looking for a fight and I never indulged but at this point he'd pushed too far. "This is not my legacy! To sit here and rule over the vampire world as self appointed leaders was never anything I ever hoped to aspire to! I fell into this farce of a royal family by accident. I never wanted your ways and never accepted them. I never wanted to rule Volterra and I never will! I hope to do something better with my life than sit here and turn to stone!"

Aro gave a mocking clap while Marcus had an uncharacteristic grin on his face and Caius sat in stunned disbelief that I'd finally given in and fought back. 'What a way to go, Isabel,' I told myself. It was then that I felt Marcus approach me.

MPOV

"You know our place is not here," Isabel whispered, though I had no difficulty hearing her. "Alex and I have many things to accomplish in our time here on earth, not in this pretty prison."

I looked at the perfect face with blue-violet eyes, wiser than I could ever be. Raven hair matched my own as I touched a hand carefully to her soft curls. "You look like your grandmother when you're determined like that."

Isabel looked down momentarily. "You loved her, didn't you?" she asked softly.

I tried not to look uncomfortable. "She was perfect for what I needed. Her husband, despite appearances, loved her more. The only thing out of our union was your mother, and I loved her in the only distant way I could. Then you arrived, and I knew I had done the right thing. I loved you more than any of them from the very moment I saw you, and not because of what you were. You are perfect, Isabel, and the very best thing I could ask for."

I saw faint tears trickle down her cheeks and I brushed the wetness away, staring at the sparkling drop on my fingertip. "I've always thought you considered my mother an experiment. I've been with you three years and you've never given an indication of anything else."

I gave a rare smile. "How could I? If the others knew, they would surely use it against me."

"Will you be okay with us gone?"

"Your place has never been here, little one, I've known that from the first moment you changed. Do what you must, my dear, with no interference from any of us. Aro knows, as does Caius."

"I will miss you." Isabel gave a smile and kissed my cheek.

"I'm happy that you'll have this opportunity, Isabel. You may not believe me, but this is not the life I would have chosen for you. Not that I really gave you a choice," I said ruefully.

"I agree, but it had to be done," Isabel smiled secretively. Strong, pale white arms wrapped around her stomach and shoulders as she turned her face to see sparkling muddy brown eyes in the process of changing from red to gold framed by longish mahogany hair glinting mischievously as cold lips pressed to hers for a kiss. Alex had taken to hunting animals whole-heartedly and it showed. He looked much happier than I had ever seen him.

"Carlisle says he's ready to leave whenever you are, love," Alex said. He released her and bowed slightly to me.

Isabel nodded and I looked once more into the face so similar and yet different from mine, blood red eyes meeting blue violet. "We'll visit as needed," she said softly, so softly no human would be able to hear.

"Of course." My voice sounded gruff. "Enjoy your time."

Isabel nodded, hesitated, and then hugged me impulsively. "Good-bye Grandfather."

I wanted to tell her how I really felt, about how she gave me new hope in this dreary place. She gave me a new reason to continue on, but I remained silent. With a wave of my hand, I bid them goodbye and Isabel and Alex left, without turning back.

IPOV

In the hall, Carlisle was waiting. "Are you ready?"

Smiling softly, I nodded as we prepared to leave the city where I had been "raised" again a few years ago. Alex took my hand. "We'll be happier, love, I promise."

I returned the gentle squeeze. "I know we will." I tapped my forehead, then turned to Carlisle. "Are you sure you're ready to take us on? We're fairly young."

Carlisle smiled. "You both show remarkable self-control. In a room full of humans, you never succumb. I believe I can trust you. It's taken the both of you only three years what I have perfected in 100. Who knows, perhaps you will have to restrain me." His topaz eyes glittered in amusement, his golden hair falling into his eyes.

I sighed as we reached the exit gate of the city. The walls were behind us now and the world was before us. Smiling, I took one hand of my husband and wrapped the other around my "brother" as we had decided to be to the human world. "Let's go."

BPOV

"So all these years you told me about your brother, it was Carlisle?" I'd never seen pictures of him, Aunt Izzy had told me that her brother was incredibly camera shy and a very busy and successful doctor.

"Yes," she answered, looking at Carlisle and grinning affectionately. "He was a pest, but he took us in and taught us his ways, for which we'll always be grateful."

"You still never explained Aunt Amy."

"Ah, yes," Aunt Izzy said. "When we left Volterra, Carlisle told me how he expressed an interest in going to America. I wanted one last chance to say goodbye to my family from a distance. We went back to England. My last stop was to see my brother Marcus. We always had a connection as siblings and I was foolish to think it would be severed after my death. His youngest daughter Amy was very sick with scarlet fever. As I was watching from the garden, Marcus came out and started talking to me. Since I'd told him Grandmama's story, he wasn't necessarily surprised. He knew I hadn't really died as our connection was still strong. Amy was dying. He begged me to save her however I could."

She sighed. "I could never deny Marcus anything. I went back to Carlisle and Alex and together we came up with a scheme to stage the death. Amy had many of the same genes as myself and her change was only hours compared to the days that Alex's were but was longer than mine. She took to our new lifestyle of animals very well and her control was amazing. We left on a boat to America within a few weeks, with no problems. None of us were concerned with the humans. We went to America and lived as brother and sisters for a few years. Amy met her mate about ten years later and they moved out. Alex and I stayed with Carlisle for many years, moving around, always keeping in contact with Amy. We left to explore on our own after living in Chicago for a few years and came back after he changed Edward. We left again after Esme came into the picture and visited often as we acquired new nieces and nephews."

"Where did you go?" I asked.

"To visit our family's descendents. The family we had that had never seen us. We became friends with many of them and left before they could tell we hadn't aged." She paused and looked at me. "The longest we ever stayed was when I met someone I knew we had to stay with. That became more difficult as we've maintained a relationship with them for the last 19 years. We've had to be careful, but no one has said anything yet."

When Aunt Izzy was silent, my curiosity got the best of me. "Who was that?"

"Your parents."

**I wasn't going to leave another cliffy, but it just felt right to stop here. Sorry!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So for those that read my story before I gave in a revamp, this chapter will look familiar....because I changed absolutely nothing. But I still really liked it and thought it fit well here. **

_Extra Chapter_

MPOV

It's been many years since I've lost my wife and companion. My mate, my life, my everything. Every 100 years or so I get a little stir crazy. With nary a word to my brothers, I leave for a short time, usually no longer than a few months. Just long enough to clear my mind. I take only one guard with me, someone who can communicate back at the castle if I am needed. Then I leave.

I love Italy. It truly is beautiful. I found myself heading towards Rome for no particular reason. There, I stayed in the shadows, observing, attempting to look normal though the curious stares followed me wherever I went.

And then I saw her. She was lovely, perhaps in her 30s. Her hair was a rich brandy with sparkling blue eyes I could see glowing from across the slightly deserted street. It was late, the sun having already set, and she was alone. It was obvious she was well bred and came from society by her dress, but that didn't explain why she was alone, though I searched in vain for anyone – a guard, a footman, anyone to protect her. Unwillingly, and truly before I knew it, I was across the road, hoping I had at least gone at a human like pace. I wasn't normally out with humans so I was a little rusty trying to act human, but for her, I would make any exception. Her blood called to me, but more still was her body. She was exquisite, and I felt the gentle tugging on my heart, looking between us. We had a connection, that much was obvious by the glowing thread between our bodies. However, there was another thread, fainter than ours, but still there, stretching far away. Ah. She had a husband, most likely. And children, as there were three more bright threads heading in the same direction. Yet none were here.

"You look lost, my lady," I said smoothly, my voice husky from slight misuse. "May I assist you?"

She looked up at me through thick, dark lashes. "Thank you, I seem to have been separated from my party." Her voice was rich and sultry and I inwardly shivered, though her accent told me she was British.

"Are you staying somewhere?" I asked, taking her hand in mine like any proper gentleman would, thankful that the current fashion, though I detested such things, were for gloves and she would be unable to tell how cold my hands were.

"Yes, with friends. They live in the square, in the center of town. I fear I've forgotten the address. We were all at a party together and I feel I felt faint." She turned to me, looking me dead on. "Would you assist me back to their house?"

Ah. She was feeling the same I was then, as evidenced by the thread changing colors between us to a rich red. "It would be an honor," I bowed. Together, we traveled on. I kept the conversation light, asking about her travels, what she had done, where she was from while at the same time never asking about who I know was in the back of both our minds – her husband. I did not ask and she did not tell.

When we arrived at her friend's house, she seemed relieved and yet reluctant at the same time. "Thank you very much, sir. It is rare to find just gentlemen these days."

I bowed slightly. "I am always at your service, whatever you should need." I watched as she flushed slightly, then nodded and turned toward the house. At the top of the steps, she paused. Turning slowly, she looked back at me. "Would you care to come in? For a glass of port or something?"

It was the way she blushed when she said "and something" that set my non-beating heart to race. "Of course, my dear."

We sat quietly and awkwardly in the salon for a few moments while she poured me a glass, the servants already abed for the night. I thanked her and looked like I was sipping before putting it aside. She fiddled with her glass as she sat on the settee beside me. I decided I must make the first move, so I gently brushed a wayward curl behind her ear. She turned and looked at me, and our eyes locked. Gently, I leaned forward, brushing my cold lips against hers once, twice, again. It wasn't long before our inhibitions, among other things, were shed and I was as warm as could be against her naked and flushed body. Few words were spoken throughout the night and I left before the dawn, slipping out her window while she slept, though I stood watch as she packed up her things the next day and set for home. Through eavesdropping I learned she was the Duchess of Setchfield, visiting friends on holiday. He husband was a powerful man and had refused to leave London and Parliament during this time and she had traveled without husband and children as all boys were in school. She turned faintly out the window and for a moment I imagined she could see me, though I knew it was impossible. She set off for the next boat back to England, while I stayed in Italy, back to Volterra. After a few months, something nagged at me and again I found myself leaving, heading to England, to London, to the Duchess, just to see. And what I saw I was not prepared for.

There she was, my Caroline, as she had whispered to me between kisses, round with child and due any moment. The thought that it was my child was fleeting as it was impossible as far as I knew. But I stayed, always in the shadows. As predicted, not three days later she gave birth. Her husband came in, kissed his wife on the forehead and pronounced her a failure for the young girl in her hands. However, he went on, he did have his heir and spare and one more, so they should be fine. And Caroline, my fiery yet sweet lover, merely nodded a 'Yes, my lord' and went back to attending to her daughter.

When she was alone, just her and the baby, I jumped in through the window. "Caroline," I muttered softly and she turned, gasping.

"Marcus," she breathed, her heart beating faster, my heart rejoicing as she said my name. "What are you doing here? I thought you lived in Italy?"

"Something told me to come here. I see now what it was."

Caroline shook her head. "She is Setchfield's daughter. She has his blonde hair."

Looking with my own eyes there was no denying she spoke the truth, however, she could not see the small blue thread connecting myself and the baby. "What is her name?"

"Anne," Caroline said happily, rocking and cooing at the baby. "Marcus, you must leave, if anyone were to find you-"

"Of course. I just needed to see you one more time, my love." I leaned forward, unable to help myself, and kissed her again. Anne fussed in her arms and she looked down. By the time she looked back up, I was gone.

I stayed away from London for 40 years, and no one was the wiser. My brothers never spoke of the incident, though I had to tell them. Aro knew immediately when he welcomed me back. Caroline was always in my mind though I knew it was impossible to make her a part of this world. I'd had my mate for this lifetime and I had failed her. Why, how, could I subject another to this life?

It took only a few well placed questions in a local gaming hell to find out about my sweet love. Her son, the duke's heir, had died, leaving the young grandson as Marquess. The other children had married, and young Anne was married to the Earl of Ravenwood. Together they had a son, age 18, and years later, a daughter, aged 6. I learned of where they kept house in town and ventured out. I heard movement in the house, the soft laughing and a kiss and then – "Goodnight, Marcus."

I almost fell from the tree I was perched in. Caroline's daughter, my Anne, had a son she had named after me. Did she know the truth? I contemplated, though there was no way to ask. Caroline would certainly notice something was amiss about the fact I had not changed in 30 years.

I watched Anne through the windows and she moved to another room. It was there that I smelled it. The unmistakable smell of a vampire though muted. Yet, I could hear a heartbeat as well. This child, this young girl, was part vampire? Could it be possible? There was no arguing with the scent, soft, like sunshine and rain at the same time mixed with flowers. But how? Why now, a generation later? The boy had no such scent to him. Why this girl? What was so special? What had triggered it?

I watched them the next day. The girl, Isabel, was remarkable. Her skin was pearly white, almost luminous. Her hair was long and jet black, her eyes a vivid blue-violet. She was perfection in everything she did. Her movements were graceful, her reading suburb, her dancing divine – everything was lithe and perfect as some of the most experienced vampires.

As she sprinted through the meadow, outrunning a boy beside her that looked a few years older than her, I watched as she tripped on a dug out hole, twisting her ankle along the way. Before she could cry, her brother was out the back door and into the garden. "Isabel, is your ankle okay?"

She sniffled slightly. "How did you know?"

Marcus picked her up swiftly. "I always know when you're hurt. I hurt, too."

I sat, stunned, watching as they entered the house. Perhaps there was more to the boy than I had first seen.

I stayed in London for several weeks, watching and observing. There was nothing more to be done now, I must wait and bide my time. I returned to Volterra, wishing there was someway to keep this to myself yet knowing it was impossible.

Sporadically I went back to London throughout the years, keeping track on my family, as it were. Caroline had died not long before my second trip and I mourned her. Isabel was a young woman at this point and would soon meet someone to marry. Though it was obvious to me she would choose Alexander Cavanaugh, the fourth son of the duke next door. The bond between them was stronger than any I had seen before.

On my next trip I was pleased to see I had been correct and the Isabel, or Izzy, as many fondly called her, was round with their fifth child, the first having sadly died before being given a chance to live and the second and third being twins – each one a replica of their mother in personality. Mercedes was a miniature of her mother down to the eyes and curly raven hair. She was a proper and distinguished girl who loved parties and fashion. Ella, on the other hand, was a replica of her father's dark mahogany hair and deep brown eyes, taller than her sister though still as thin. She was Isabel's other personality as I had learned to love as she grew up in the country – tomboyish, climbing trees and rocks, jumping into wading pools, excelling at archery at even a young age. I wished, not for the first time, to be something different so I could be a part of their family instead of hiding in the shadows.

It was during that trip I had learned that my dearest Anne, along with her husband, had both been murdered just after Isabel's first season. Marcus had joined the Home Office in London to aide with the war with France, now years past, and during that time had hunted down his parent's murderer. I was pleased with how he had grown as well.

My fourth trip was my hardest. Isabel was now older, though she didn't look it. Her children were all married now, the last just weeks ago. I watched her through the trees as she left to visit with an old friend.

I moved closer and inadvertently caught the attention of one of her carriage horses, spooking the gelding and causing it to bolt. Unfortunately, the driver wasn't prepared and I watched in horror as they careened around a turn, missing the corner and heading straight for a rocky mass.

Instinctively, I reached through the carriage and saved my granddaughter. She was dazed and surprised and obviously confused. Reluctantly, I told her my story, quickly, and knowing I had no other choice now that I had revealed myself as what I truly was, bit her swiftly on her wrist.

Her transformation was, mercifully, quick and relatively painless, lasting only minutes. Though she kept many of her features, including her eye color, parts of her were now more defined and her senses sharpened. Reluctantly, I led her to an abandoned house a few miles away where I sat down and told her my whole story, which she took in stride. After seeing her grow up, Caroline had taken her granddaughter aside one day and revealed what had happened that night so many years ago and revealed her suspicions.

Isabel excelled at her new life as a vampire and met every challenge head on, far surpassing my expectations. She was also more powerful than I could have imagined, having multiple gifts. However, she became depressed because of her husband she was forced to leave behind. Seeing the bond between them was still stronger than any I had encountered, I allowed her to visit, to peek through the windows.

Not surprisingly, Alex joined our little vampire family a few months later, though his transformation was infinitely more painful than Isabel's had been. We decided then it was best to leave England. Besides, I knew my brother's would be interested in their niece and now Princess of Volterra.

When we arrived, it was only slight chaos at the news. Caius, as usual, was angry, but really had no choice. Aro was more calculating and I didn't like the way he eyed my granddaughter. It was only a few days before he tested her powers. Repeatedly. She learned to block her mind from him almost immediately which pleased me and infuriated him. After the first time she defeated his guards he became more wary, however when she and Alex actually desecrated some of his favorites he had sent to test her true powers, he backed off and didn't touch her again.

Alex, it seemed, had powers of his own. Isabel had remarked he'd been charismatic and charming in real life and always somehow made people do what he said – a gift that traveled with him to his vampire life as well. Alex had but to speak a command and one would do what he'd say – even the most powerful. Isabel made Aro promise to stop testing them and she would in turn promise that Alex would never use his gift on him or his brothers. Aro agreed and a pact was made the day that Aro realized Isabel wanted nothing to do with our little empire. In fact, she detested the way we took human life and refused to drink from humans. I had a guard kill and drain a human when it was time to feed and make sure Alex and Isabel were giving the blood in glasses. It wasn't as bad, Isabel admitted, when she didn't have to see them die before her, but she had to drink.

And then Carlisle Cullen made his appearance at our humble castle.

Two months later I watched him walk out with my granddaughter and her husband, my only family I had. Though I would never admit it, and never showed it in public, I loved Isabel like crazy, and would do anything to see her happy – including letting her go. Volterra was crushing her spirit and I could not allow that to happen. We had a tearful – on her part, and heartfelt – on my part, goodbye and then she was gone. She sent me letters as she traveled and hearing the smile in her words was enough to assure me I'd made the right choice all those years ago. For once, I had somewhere to belong – in the heart of my granddaughter.

**All together now...Awww. Who knew the brooding perpetually bored vampire was so sweet inside?**


	8. Chapter 8

**So hi, I'm not dead, just very busy with my sister's wedding, some back pain that prevented me from sitting in a chair for too long and just generally being lazy. I work in a school system and in the middle of Michigan no less so I've had a lot of snow days which have all been the same days my husband has had off so he's been over my shoulder at every moment! But today he's at work so here we go. Hope you're all still with me!**

BPOV

Growing up, I had always wished that Aunt Izzy and Uncle Alex were really my parents. Aunt Izzy seemed so much more maternal to me than my own mother. And though Uncle Alex was often gone, I saw him more than my own father. There was also the fact that I had a certain resemblance to them, and when we went out, people would often comment on how much I had my father's beautiful hair but not to worry because I definitely had my mother's nose. We'd always laughed it off at the time but now it made sense.

"So I'm related to you?" I asked, still trying to wrap my mind around this.

"Yes," Aunt Izzy explained. "Our daughter Ella is Renee's great-grandma."

"So you're my grandparents?" That was a little hard to get used to.

Aunt Izzy chuckled. "A long way away, but yes, you could say that."

"That means Marcus…." I couldn't say it out loud.

"Yes, though really darling, he isn't that bad. He's mostly bored with his life there."

I eyed my godmother warily. "Well then what do I call you now? Grandma?"

Emmett started to laugh while Aunt Izzy shot him a death glare and he immediately shut up. "I'd rather you didn't. Aunt Izzy is still fine, love."

"Why did you need to stay with my parents?" I'd suddenly remembered what she'd said.

"Well, you know how I have these little flashes of the future. It's not like Alice's visions. It's more like….Do you remember that show Uncle Alex liked to watch so much? _The Dead Zone?_ It's a little like that. I just get flashes of important things, things I should know, good or bad, that may alter something. When we tracked down Renee she had already married Charlie at that point and though she didn't know it yet, you were already in the making."

Ew.

Aunt Izzy chuckled at my look. She always knew me better than anyone, maybe even Edward. "Anyway, when I met your mother I saw she and Charlie weren't going to make it and she'd need some help with the baby. We decided to stay around for that to help her out a little but then you were born and we had to change our plans. As soon as I held you I knew you'd meet Edward. Though it was a little weird to hold you and think of Edward one day dating you…." she trailed off.

"Is that why you were so hostile to me last time you were here?" Edward asked.

Aunt Izzy grinned. "Well, Bella's practically my daughter. Last time I saw you, she was six years old. It was a little difficult to be in the presence of the man you know is going to eventually be with your six year old daughter, no matter how much I may like you. I hope you didn't take it too personally," she said with an impish smile.

"Of course not," Edward said too quickly.

Uncle Alex merely made the 'I'm watching you' hand gesture.

I sighed.

"So, Carlisle is your brother?" I asked, trying to get the story back on track.

"For all intents and purposes, yes. We posed that way for many years until he started his own family and it became a little crowded. We still maintain the story even if we live states or countries away as we truly feel that way. We continue to stay in contact as many human siblings do. It's easier that way." Aunt Izzy grinned affectionately at Carlisle.

"Yes, and she gets to be my older sister," Carlisle grinned as Aunt Izzy scowled.

"I don't know why you tell everyone that. I could pass in my 20's too, you know."

"And how would you explain that to Charlie? He would be curious if his daughter's godmother suddenly became only 10 years older than his daughter." Carlisle looked smug.

"Nobody likes a smarty pants," Aunt Izzy said childishly while Emmett murmured his approval.

A thought occurred to me and I looked at Edward. "Why didn't you ever tell me you knew Aunt Izzy?"

He kissed my temple. "I never in a million years dreamed we had mutual vampire family, sweetheart. I heard you talk about your godparents occasionally in your sleep but I never imagined it was them. They certainly never informed me they had a human godchild."

"Don't be absurd," Aunt Izzy said. "Why would I do that? Then you'd know when you saw her and all would be changed. There's a reason I'm so good at blocking my thoughts and visions. They're crucial to things and if anything were to change, the whole world would change. It's a serious power, love," she said to me.

"Why didn't you ever tell me anything?" I asked, though I partly knew the answer.

Aunt Izzy smiled gently at me. "When we were in Colorado, right before we moved to Phoenix, you started calling Alex 'Daddy' and asked why you never saw your daddy. What would you have done if I had sat your little 5 year old self down and said, 'Well sweetheart, the reason you don't have a daddy here is because one day your momma is going to marry a much younger man and you'll want to leave them alone so he can play his sad attempt at baseball and your momma can attempt to find herself for the fifth time in as many years. And you, being the selfless, gracious young woman I raised you to be, will go and live with your daddy in a rainy state which you will hate. But don't worry, because your Aunt Izzy has some family up there you'll meet, but be careful because they're vampires, like me. And you'll fall in love with the youngest, but it won't be easy, it will be filled with heartache, but it's necessary to your life and the lives of many others. So that, sweetheart, is why you don't have a daddy here, now why don't you go get an ice cream?' What would you have thought of that, my love?" she smirked.

"Nobody likes a smarty pants, Aunt Izzy," I returned and she laughed.

I watched as she stood up and sat in front of me, taking my hands in hers. "Sweetheart, there have been so many things I've wanted to tell you if only to protect you from heartache. Please don't be mad for the things I've had to hide. Know it's all been for a reason. I love you like my own daughter, love, and would never hurt you if I could prevent it. But some things are necessary to make you who you are today. Learning experiences, if you will." She kissed my forehead and a thought popped into my head.

"You were here, weren't you? When Edward left. You knew."

The pain in her eyes was my answer. "I was. I wanted to pull you in my arms and tell you I knew for sure he'd come back. I wanted to find him and tell him it was the worst thing he could ever do. I wanted to protect you both, but I couldn't. Edward had to leave. You had to become friends with Jacob. If you hadn't, today would have gone much differently," she said, referring to our fight in the meadow. "It was one of those learning experiences you had to have, but yes, I was here. Charlie called me when it became too much for him." Her eyes drifted as if she was remembering as she told her story.

*******

_The phone rang and I rushed to answer it, dreading the call. "Hello, Charlie? How are you?"_

"_I'm awful, Is. Bella's boyfriend moved away and it's like he died. I don't know what to do with her anymore. She's not here, Is, she's just this person that inhabits her body and does the routine but isn't really there. Renee came and tried to get her to go back to Jacksonville, but she put up a fight like no other." Charlie's voice was low, worried, and panicked. _

"_Of course I'll be right out, Charlie," I said._

"_Is, I didn't mean for you-"_

_I cut him off. "I know you didn't, but I'll be there anyway." I told him a time to expect me and then hung up. I spoke with Alex who agreed to stay and help out with Amy's tour and take over my responsibilities as I packed and headed out to my new baby, a Solstice. Peeling out of our housing complex, I headed north to try to offer what comfort I could. I knew if Bella was anywhere aware and coherent she would know what I was immediately, but I knew she had a long way to go yet before she would ever wake up and I would offer what comfort I could now. _

_Sighing, I called my brother. "Izzy, what an unexpected surprise," Carlisle's voice soothed my slightly frazzled nerves. _

"_I'm headed to Forks," I said._

"_He's not here."_

"_I know he isn't. I know what happened. I know what he was thinking. I saw this happen. It has to."_

"_And you're hoping to feel better about having known and not being able to do anything to stop it, I take it?"_

"_You know me so well."_

"_Sweetheart, one of the reasons I believe you have this gift is because you can handle it. You're the strongest woman I know."_

_I spoke my biggest fear. "What if one day she finds out and hates me for it?"_

"_Granted, I've only seen her as a small child, but that little girl loved you like no other. I doubt it's changed."_

_I sighed. "I'll check on the house while I'm there."_

"_Of course. Make yourself at home as needed. Take care, Isabel. I love you."_

"_Love you, too, little brother," I joked._

_I kept his words in my mind and heart as I sped to Washington. One day, I'd have to tell her the truth and I only hoped Carlisle was right._

_*****_

BPOV

I was shocked. "Aunt Izzy, you're practically my mother. I could never hate you! I understand why you did what you had to do. I can see it now." I launched myself into her cool arms and cuddled into her lap much the same as I'd done as a small child. "How long did you stay?"

"Just a week to help Charlie out. I knew you'd wake up in a few days and start to heal. I'd spend the nights holding you when you got too bad so you'd get some sleep. Then I left before you ever realized I was there. I almost left early when Charlie came in one night and we watched you sleep. He told me I was a good mother to you, more stable than Renee and that your life was only better for having me in it and he could never thank me enough for taking care of you. I just about lost it. So many times I've wondered what would happen if only you knew how much I hid from you."

I snuggled deeper into her embrace and told her wordlessly how I felt before looking up at her. "Aunt Izzy, you've been like a mother to me. I could never hate you. I understand you will do what you must. Thank you for being there for me."

Tears sparkled in her eyes as she kissed my forehead. "Anything for you, sweet angel."

We sat silently for a moment before Alice spoke. I was surprised she'd been silent so long. "Izzy, that ring is amazing! Where did you get it?"

Everyone looked to her right hand where a large oval garnet took up the bottom half of her finger. "It is pretty, Aunt Izzy, is it new? I don't think I've ever seen it before," I commented.

Carlisle spoke up. "Isabel, when were you in Italy?"

"A few months ago for Amy's tour, why?" she responded quickly.

"Forgive me, I wasn't clear. When were you last in Volterra? I was under the impression you left that ring there when we left Volterra for good."

**Dun dun dun!! Ha!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, since it's Christmas and I'm stuck in the house because of another snow storm - have I mentioned how much I adore winter in Michigan? - I managed to use my awesomeness and write another great chapter! However, as those who reviewed may already know (I always respond to my reviews) I actually already had most of this written as a little side story that I needed to get out of my head, and looking through past things realized it fit into my story perfectly with a little tweaking. So, tada! Much earlier than anticipated!**

ISPOV

Everyone was looking at me and I couldn't deny I was hoping they hadn't noticed my new jewelry addition but I shouldn't have put anything past Alice's fashion sense.

I turned to my brother before glancing at my ring. "Yes, actually I did leave this ring there. However, I discovered it makes certain things easier so I picked it up my last time through Italy."

The one person I didn't want to make the connection, of course did. "When?" Edward asked, obviously having his own suspicions that echoed Carlisle's train of thought.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Somewhere around the time you were there as well."

"I don't understand," came a soft voice from my lap. I looked down at my dear life, into her chocolate eyes that looked so much like Alex's had as a human.

"This ring is more than just a pricey gem, love. It's a symbol of my status at Volterra," I explained. "I happened to be in Italy the same time as you."

"Not, I'm guessing, a coincidence," Bella stated.

I shook my head with a small smile and another kiss to her forehead. "No, my dear, it was not. Remember how I told you I can see a person's future, the meaning. It's only happened before when I touch a person, but that day it just came to me. I saw Edward leaving, I saw you and Alice following and I saw what would happen if I didn't intervene. I had no choice. Alex and I left for Italy that day."

Settling back, I told my story yet again.

******

Alex and I were sitting on the private beach enjoying the sunshine when suddenly I saw it. Edward, going before Aro, asking to die because Bella was dead. Bella showing up, but too late. Edward revealing himself in the square and Felix quickly disposing of him. Bella being taken to Aro.

After that, I turned away to Alex. "We have to go to Italy. Now. It's Edward. What is he thinking?" I started muttering to myself.

"It's too soon, isn't it?" Alex asked me. I nodded. "So, we go back," he stated.

I nodded. "We go back."

Alex was already on the phone preparing our plane.

Within the hour we were in the air. I sat nervously as Alex piloted the plane. My phone rang, startling me from my thoughts. Charlie. "Hey, Charlie, what's up?" I hoped I sounded casual.

"It's Bella, Is. She's taken off again. I think she went after that Cullen boy."

So it was true. I was hoping it was all just a glitch. "Listen, Charlie…." I proceeded to spend the next several minutes calming him down and reassuring him, but I still ended up handing the phone over to Alex. Thankfully, his power of persuasion worked over the phone.

With Charlie taken care of, I concentrated on my task ahead, changing into a perfectly tailored black suit and covering it with a crimson hooded cloak that I hadn't worn in years. As soon as the plane landed just outside the city, I was off, Alex just steps behind. The sleek black car Alex had ordered was waiting and we sped into the city, bypassing most of the traffic by taking the secret underground tunnel into the heart of Volterra. We entered the castle through the back doorway, away from human eyes. A guard stopped us, hand raised, before he dropped to his knees. "Your Highness," he said.

I didn't have the time for groveling and gestured impatiently for him to get up. "Where's my grandfather? I need to see him now."

"With his brothers, Your Highness."

I growled and took off down the hallway, never acknowledging the bowing figures to either side as I raced to the private chambers, my crimson cloak swirling behind me, threatening to swallow anyone who was foolish enough to come near. Reaching the chambers, I flung the door open and it hit the wall, the sound echoing in the stone chamber. "Tell my grandfather I must speak to him immediately," I hissed to the startled woman, assuming that it was his secretary.

"Yes, Your Highness. Immediately." The young woman ran at supernatural speed to flee, making me feel that someone here was competent.

"Feel better?" Alex chuckled from beside me once we were alone.

I grinned. "I hardly ever get to act like that; don't spoil my fun." I leaned over and kissed him on the nose just before the door opened again, much quieter this time.

"Ah, yes, who else could throw this castle in an uproar quite like my granddaughter?" Marcus said ironically. "If I recall, Isabel, you were better behaved when you lived here. Has feeding off of animals made you temperamental?" he clucked disapprovingly as he kissed my cheek.

I glared. "Hardly and you know I didn't come here to argue about my diet, Grandfather. What happened?"

"Ah, yes, with the Cullen boy. I wondered if we'd see you here. You know Aro wants him to join the guard."

"You can't let him," I pleaded.

"He came to us asking to die, Isabel. Said his mate died and he had no point in living. Aro saw the girl in his mind. He was interested in her until he discovered what happened. Why do you care so much?"

"Because I love him like a son. Because he's too innocent and pure. Because I know what Aro wants with him. Because Bella isn't dead. And because she's my granddaughter."

"What?"

"She's my granddaughter. From Ella's line. And my goddaughter."

"If Aro finds out-"

"I'll kill him if he touches one hair on her head," I snarled, pounding my hands against the hard wood of his desk.

"My dear, I've never seen you so devoted." Marcus said it mockingly, but there was something else in his crimson eyes. Curiosity.

"Alex and I have practically raised her," I admitted. "She's like a daughter to me and I will not see Aro put her in this prison. She loves Edward so much; trust me, Marcus. You'll understand when you see her. The connection cannot be denied, especially by you."

"She's coming here?"

"Edward would never live without Bella. It's like asking me to live without Alex. He'll endanger you all, forcing you to kill him. Alice saw and is bringing Bella here to save him."

"And will she prevail?"

"Love conquers all," I said with a grin. "If Aro discovers, Marcus…."

Marcus looked over at me and I could hear his thoughts. 'My own precious possession'. "I never wished for you to live here, you know," he said softly. "When Aro learned of your gifts, I pleaded with him to keep you away from this place forever. When you became stronger than him, he feared you. He still does. When he learns of this development, he will bend. He's too frightened of you."

"Bella can not know I am here, nor can Edward. Bella does not yet know what we are, and she can't. Not yet. There's something bigger that will happen. It must." I looked up with pleading eyes.

"It's already gone 'round the castle that the Princess is here, you know," Marcus chuckled. "You left a bit of destruction in your wake."

Alex chuckled from the corner and I shot him a grin. "Every time," he murmured.

I added an affectionate glare before turning back. "That's fine, but no one mentions to Bella or Edward. Alex can take over the rest. It's life or death, Marcus."

"I know," he said gravely. "How much time do we have?"

"They've probably entered the city by now. It won't be long."

"Aro has Felix and Demitri looking after him."

"They'll find him."

The door suddenly opened behind me. "Ah, the rumors are true. Dear Princess, you have returned!" Aro said happily.

I sketched a slight curtsy as Alex inclined his head. "Hello, Uncle," I said, holding my cheek out for a kiss, congratulating myself on not outwardly wincing.

Aro put both hands on my shoulders and looked in my eyes. "And what happy occasion brings you here after years of self-imposed exile?"

"You know what brings me here, Uncle," I said sweetly, my eyes flashing to Alex, who gave me a slight nod.

"Ah, yes. Don't you have some type of connection to the Cullen family?" he smirked.

"I didn't return to play games."

"No," Aro said, shaking his head sadly. "I didn't think so. Would it be wrong of me to say I missed you?"

"It wouldn't, though I'm not sure I believe you."

"We haven't seen you in over 100 years, Isabel."

"There's a reason, Uncle."

Aro grinned. "Still on that animal diet, are you?"

"It works. I can sleep better at night," I grinned humorlessly, showing my teeth.

Aro chuckled. "Ah, Isabel. What a sense of humor, I had almost forgotten."

"Yes, a shame. About my nephew, Uncle." I tried to bring him back on task.

"Brilliant boy, very talented. An excellent addition to my guard."

I growled and Aro's grin widened. "Do you object, dearest? Surely you must know the choice is his to make."

"He's too young and he isn't thinking clearly," I defended, trying not to reveal too much.

"Such a shame to hear about the loss of his singer," Aro tsked, all the while his eyes shrewdly watching my reactions. I wondered if he knew.

"His life," I corrected with a growl. "And Bella's not dead. In fact, she's with Demitri and Felix. She came to save Edward."

"A human?" Aro asked in surprise. "Willingly entering Volterra?"

"I'll not have a hair harmed on her head, Uncle," I warned, loosing my temper. "If someone so much as looks at her funny I will go after them myself."

Aro actually took a step back. "You defend humans more passionately than I remember."

"You fight for your family." I stared him straight in the eyes.

"And young Isabella falls in this category?"

"She is my granddaughter….and my human goddaughter. I will make it known now that an attack on her is an attack on myself and Alex, never mind the Cullens." My voice was fierce and I could feel the rage.

"My dear, this is as close to us as I have ever seen you," Aro said happily. "Your eyes are almost black with rage!"

"Don't air out my room just yet, Uncle," I retorted. "I'm serious. I want it spread around Volterra after we leave. To go after Bella is to go after myself."

"A death wish, considering," Marcus murmured from his chair as Alex nodded.

"Edward mentioned Bella is immune to his abilities; is this true?" Aro asked.

"Absolutely," I affirmed.

"What a curious gift she may have when she turns," Aro murmured to himself. "If she joins, perhaps Edward would as well."

"Over my burning body," I hissed, loosing my already tenuous hold on my control. "My warning goes to you as well, Uncle," I spat. "I will have no qualms about taking you down and your guard will be gone before you know it. And you do know it."

Aro nodded, and I knew he was remembering the one time he put his best guards against me. Ten were demolished in less than three seconds and my powers had only grown since. "Why do you care so much about them? We are your family, too, or have you forgotten your grandfather and uncles?"

"Some family you have no choice. Others you pick. I picked Carlisle and his family."

"My dear, I often ponder how you came to be so different."

"Some people have morals, Uncle."

"Enough," Marcus said quietly. "Aro, if you wouldn't mind I'd like some time to visit with my granddaughter. As you said, it's been many years and I suspect she isn't here to stay."

"Of course," Aro allowed. "Family bonding and whatnot, yes? I'll leave you alone and eagerly await our guests."

Three sets of eyes watched him leave before we turned to each other. "Well, Isabel? What do you suggest?" Marcus asked.

I sighed. "Aro knows what he needs to make his choices. He'll act as if they have no choice when they in fact do. Alice will help affirm his decision. Everything should be set."

"What if it's not? Are you prepared to deal with that?" Marcus was curious, honestly wanting to know the answer.

"Naturally. I was prepared by the best," I smiled.

Marcus returned a ghost of a smile and I knew he was not in this time anymore. "When I met your grandmother, it was never my intention to ruin any child's life. I saw her, I loved her, and I wanted to mate with her. I only dreamed reproduction was any sort of option. Foolishly, I never thought past what having a child would be like, as they grew into adulthood. In this case I must admit I am pleased with how things happened. I have a bloodline of my own to continue, but one who was raised outside this city and away from this castle. I may never have said it before, Isabel, but I am very proud of you. From the very beginning I knew this lifestyle would never suit you and I am proud you found your own."

I blinked back tears. Marcus was rarely sentimental, but when he was, it was devastatingly heartfelt. "Thank you. And may I say I am intensely happy that you are my grandfather and not Aro? It would not have been pretty were that the situation," I said wryly, trying to alleviate the mood.

Marcus let out a little chuckle. "I think all are pleased you are mine." He fingered my raven black curls. "Come on Princess. Let's allow Alex his damage control."

I tossed my husband a smile over my shoulder as I took Marcus' arm. "Meet me in the tower when you're finished?" I asked.

"Of course," was his reply. "Now hurry."

I nodded, my cloak swirling around me faintly as I drew the hood over my tell-tale black curls. Not that the cloak wouldn't give me away were Edward to see me. I and my grandfather walked solemnly down the corridor. "How has life been, Grandfather?"

Marcus shrugged, an out of character gesture for him. "It hasn't been bad. What is it you tell me? 'I can't complain'."

I laughed softly. "I wish sometimes you would reconsider living with us. Alex and I would love to have you. I think you would flourish outside these castle walls." I allowed my voice to become wistful, knowing he would never agree. Despite who and what he was, I still loved him and knew he was better than what he allowed himself to be.

Marcus squeezed my hand gently. "I am too old and set in my ways, Angel. I am truly happy you have found your place. How is that coming?"

"Wonderful. Amy is home on tour and doing wonderfully. The whole band is. There's been no accidents and no speculation. If there is, we just say it's part of her persona. The guys are doing splendidly."

"How is Carlisle?"

"I haven't seen him in a few years, those we speak often. We try not to now when Edward is around. He and Bella don't yet know the connection. They can't. Bella doesn't even realize the truth yet about Alex and I."

"Have you blocked her memories?"

"Just the ones that would have led to our discovery. We'll reveal ourselves in a few months when the time is right."

"Do you think she'll accept it?"

"Of course. She's Bella." Though I tried to hide it, my voice had a far off, sad quality to it.

"Do you think of them often?" Marcus asked softly, referring, I knew, to my children.

"Every day. That's why Bella's so special to me. I see so much of Ella in her. She has Alex's hair and eyes, you know. Luckily Renee got them too or there would be speculation," I chuckled.

"Her eyes are shaped like yours," Marcus commented.

"And she has Ella's grace all the way. She can't walk on a smooth flat surface to save her life," I let out a giggle. "I see so much of my children in her my heart breaks, Marcus."

"I'm sorry I took it away." He stared straight ahead.

I squeezed his arm. It was a conversation we had often. "I'm not. You gave me Alex for a lifetime and Carlisle and Esme and their family. And Bella."

"You had a brother and nieces and nephews. You would have seen your grandchildren," he protested.

"I miss my brother very much, it's true. But I have Amy and she's him in every way. I had the chance to save her. And I'd give anything for one minute more with Alex. It doesn't matter how many we've had. Spending a lifetime with him is worth it all." I sighed. "I miss my family, Grandfather, but I've moved on and accepted I have a bigger purpose in life." By now we were up high in a tower overlooking the throne room but where I would not be noticed. The guards had started to assemble. "They'll be here soon. Keep her safe." I kissed his cheek and patted his hand.

"I'll do my best," Marcus vowed before he left.

I watched as Bella, scared to death I knew, not of her surrounding, but for Edward's life, stumbled in, Edward's face fierce even as he hovered protectively over her. I immediately protected my thoughts lest Edward catch wind of me and scanning other's thoughts I saw that Alex had done his job convincing everyone we were never here. I felt him a moment later at my side.

"They'll be okay, right?" he asked softly, squeezing my hand. I nodded, unable to speak due to the sudden tightness. It all hinged on Aro now. My visions were never set in stone; it was what a person was meant to be or do. I half expected Caius to suddenly kill them both, just out of spite for me. He would go against me, no matter what. Marcus would be on his side for Bella was from his blood too. Hopefully, that fact and my wrath would be enough to sway Aro to let them live. So much was counting on Alice, as well.

We watched with baited breath as Aro deliberately towed with them, for my sake no doubt, before letting them go. Just in time as Heidi returned with the slaughter. I turned away, unable to look, startled to see my grandfather in front of me. "Why aren't you feeding?" I asked, concerned. The shadows under his eyes were slightly dark, more than usual, but not to the point to cause me too much worry.

"I lost my appetite," he said with a grin, causing one to mirror on my face. Rarely was he so lighthearted. "I wished to spend some more time with you before you left. Will you come back to my chambers? I have something I wished to give you."

I looked to Alex who smiled, and then nodded, taking his hand again. I wrapped my other around my grandfather's arm and we headed back to the chambers. "I take it you heard the stipulations and are placated?" he asked casually.

I nodded. "More so since Caius is not." I couldn't stop the impish grin from crossing my face before I stifled it. From the raising of one corner of Marcus's mouth, he saw it.

"All is in accordance then, I presume?"

"Bella's future is on path. You'll forgive me for not sharing." It was a statement, despite the questioning words.

"Of course, my angel. Here we are." Marcus waved the guards away as we entered. He dropped my hand and walked to a side table and a small golden box. Opening the lid, he withdrew something I thought I'd left behind me forever.

"Grandfather-" I started, but he interrupted me.

"Isabel, if you plan to make good on your threats, you'll need all the power you have. This ring proves it." In his hand was the ring I'd been given upon first entering Volterra. It was my symbol as part of the royal family, the garnet stone sparkling with inner light.

"I left Volterra for a reason."

"But you're still very much a part of Volterra. You and I both know this will only help you."

I looked to his face and saw there was no use arguing. I sensed he wished to tell me something, so I opened my mind to him. "_Sweet angel, _he thought, _don't think of this as a link to Volterra. Think of it as a link to me."_ I sighed, knowing then I couldn't refuse. Reluctantly, I held out my hand and he slipped the ring on. "I believe it will help you more than you think, Isabel. If anyone sees this, they know you have my full support behind you. Protect our family." He said softly, leaning forward to kiss my forehead in one of the most loving gestures he'd ever shown towards me. It was then that I knew he truly was lonely.

"You know the offer still stands," I tried again.

He laughed a little. "Maybe one day."

I nodded to Alex, who called again to get the plane ready. "I love you, Grandfather," I said softly.

"As I you, Angel, for whatever that's worth for a monster like me."

"You're not a monster." No matter how many times I said it, I knew he would never believe me.

"Of course not. Go on now, you have a world to save." I chuckled and waved one last time, not knowing when I would see him again.

As Alex and I left the castle, he took my hand with the ring. "I'm surprised you accepted it," he said.

"Marcus was right. It's not a connection to them, it's to him," I said simply. He merely nodded and we were on our way home.

A few days later, Charlie called in a fury over 'that boy' coming back and what he was going to do with Bella. It took me nearly two hours to calm him down, but that was the sign that everything was going to be okay.

****

Bella looked up at me from my lap as I finished the story. "So you knew everything that happened at the castle?"

"I did."

"And they knew I was related to you."

"It is the only reason you are alive. Despite what he said, Aro would not have allowed you to live." I closed my eyes at the thought.

"So what Jane said in the meadow-"

"Absolutely true. If it hadn't had to happen the way it did, James, Laurent and Victoria would have all died by our hands," I said, gesturing to Alex.

"You really do love me!" Bella laughed.

I ruffled her hair. "Absolutely, love." I looked to my brother. "Does that satisfy your curiosity? I would think you would know me better than to think I went back for any other reason."

Carlisle shook his head ruefully. "I do know you better, I was merely curious. That kind of power can be hard to relinquish."

"Not if you never wanted it."

Finally, Bella asked the question I was waiting for.

"So how long are you here for?"

**Not quite the cliffy that you're used to, more of a natural ending I think. Most of the suspense is over and I forsee this really being only a few more chapters before ending, sadly. And I have no more ideas. Perhaps something will come to me, who knows. Since I highly doubt I'll speak to you before then, Happy Holidays!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, here I am, late as usual. To be fair, I had to re-write a bit. I also post on Twilighted(dot)net (but it's always posted here first) and one of the readers there wrote that she didn't realize that Carlisle knew about Bella and she was going to re-read, which made me think, Of course he knew! Only I realized I never actually wrote that, it was just all in my head. :) So, this chapter needed some tweaking. **

**Special thanks to all you wonderful reviewers who are so kind and patient. *hint hint* :) If you ever have questions or are confused, please review and ask. I always respond to my reviewers!**

**Enjoy!**

ISPOV

"Well, I certainly couldn't leave without spending some time with my baby, now could I?" I told Bella. "Don't worry, sweetheart. Uncle Alex and I will be around for a bit." I smiled when she looked relieved. "Besides, I owe someone a graduation present."

The look on Bella's face was pure terror and I couldn't help but chuckle. "Now Bells, you know me better than that. It's a nice, subtle gift, no party even."

"What is it?" Bella's voice was apprehensive.

"I'm going to talk to Charlie for you. About _everything,_" I said, shooting a meaningful glance at her currently bare ring finger as she blushed. "It'll make things easier on you."

The genuine relief on her face was comical. "Oh, thank you, Aunt Izzy!" She threw herself into my arms for another hug and I chuckled.

"You're welcome, angel." I looked to where Edward was getting impatient being away from her, even if it was only a matter of a few feet. I opened my mind to him. 'Better get used to it; I'm staying with her tonight.'

Edward's eyes were wide. 'What!?'

'I'm staying with her,' I repeated calmly. 'She and I have some catching up to do and you're not invited. Go out and hunt tonight, she's safe with me.'

'I know,' he replied. 'I just-'

'Relax, Edward,' I scolded. 'She'll be fine.'

Reluctantly, he nodded. "Why do I have a feeling you two were talking about me?" Bella asked from my lap.

I smiled. "Because we were. I was just telling Edward how I'll stay with you tonight while he goes hunting."

Bella raised her eyebrows but didn't comment.

'Isabel?' I heard in my mind. I looked toward Carlisle. 'How long are you staying?'

'Just long enough,' I replied, enjoying the disgruntled look on his face. 'Don't worry, it won't be a short trip, but not too long either.'

He nodded, satisfied. Bella got up from my lap and went back to Edward's, who held her carefully against him and kissed her hair. A thought popped into my head suddenly and I made sure Edward was blocked from my thoughts before I imagined smacking him in the back of the head with a pillow.

"Hey!" he yelled indignantly as the throw pillow dropped behind him. He looked around trying to figure out who had hit him, but everyone was sitting exactly as they were, all laughing hysterically. Finally, his eyes narrowed on me. "What was that for?"

"All the times you spent being creepy and watching Bella and then not talking to her. For all the things you did that a mother would not appreciate," I growled before winking playfully.

Emmett cheered from the couch. "Yes! Izzy, you and I are so getting started on scheming!"

Rosalie just rolled her eyes when I didn't say anything.

"Alright, Bella-boo, I think we should be heading back to Charlie. He'll be expecting you." She made a face at her nickname and turned to Edward. "I'm going to get the truck where we left it and I'll be back in a few minutes," I said, standing and searching for my purse and keys. I looked meaningfully toward Edward. 'I'm serious,' I thought. 'She's safe with me tonight.'

He nodded reluctantly and pulled Bella with him into a standing position before leading her off to his room. I looked after them after giving Edward another warning and turned to my brother hovering at my side. "Care to come with me to get the truck?"

He grinned. "Of course." We waved and then headed out, running at a decent speed. "So, Bella," he started.

"Carlisle, you already knew half of it," I scolded, remembering the last time I'd seen him.

****

_"Bella, love, we're going to have some visitors," I said, poking my head into Alex's study. Bella, as usual, was curled up in a chair three times her size with a book in her lap. "Bella. Bella? Isabella Marie!" I said, finally getting her attention. _

_She looked up guiltily. "Sorry, Aunt Izzy, I found a good book." She held up my copy of 'Pride and Prejudice.' I wonder what she'd say if I told her I'd known the author._

_"That's a big book for a seven year old girl, don't you think?" I teased, handing her a bookmark so she could put her book down._

_"I can't help it, I love that time period."_

_"It was a lovely time," I said wistfully. "Anyway, love, did you hear me earlier? We're going to have company."_

_She looked nervous. "Who?"_

_"My brother." _

_The tension on her face faded. "That will be nice; I've always wanted to meet him."_

_I blinked at her suddenly reformed mannerisms and chalked it up to the book. "Yes, well, why don't you wash up? He'll be here soon." Bella nodded and jumped up, heading off to the bathroom as I headed downstairs. I could hear Carlisle in the driveway._

_"Excuse me, Doctor; I was wondering if you could help me?" I said in my best sultry voice, trying desperately to keep a straight face. "I have an ache right here," I simpered, pointing to the top button on my shirt. _

_"I'm sorry, Miss, but I'm a happily married man and I find that rather disturbing coming from my sister," Carlisle shot back, his topaz eyes catching the fading Phoenix sun. _

_"I thought maybe you'd miss it. You've been away from patients for a whole two days now." I grinned as he held out his arms for a hug and I ran to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his stomach as he spun me._

_"No, I had a woman in the lobby that tried to choke herself just for my help," Carlisle shuddered, putting me down._

_I couldn't keep the smirk off my face. "You're Dr. McDreamy, what can I say?"_

_"I'm ready, Aunt Izzy!" I heard from behind me. I stepped back to allow Carlisle to come in and also show him why I was in Phoenix. _

_"Well hello there, princess, who are you?" Carlisle asked, bending down to her level._

_My Bella was as shy as ever and hesitantly put out her hand even as she ducked her head into her shoulder. Her hair had been pulled half back so she couldn't hide behind that. "Bella. Bella Swan."_

_"Well Bella, Bella Swan, my name is Carlisle. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said, kissing her tiny hand._

_Bella blushed as usual and giggled. I smiled. "Carlisle, this is my goddaughter. Bella, this is my brother." I held in a chuckle as Bella gave a little curtsy._

_"And how old are you, Bella?" Carlisle asked, and I could see the wheels working._

_"I am seven," she pronounced rather happily._

_"Seven! Oh my," Carlisle said in his best 'impressed' voice. "Don't ask how old I am, I'm not sure you can count that high."_

_"I can count to 1,000!" Bella exclaimed. "Surely you aren't older than that?"_

_Carlisle chuckled. "You'd be surprised, my dear." I gently nudged him with my shoulder. _

_"Come on, I think I heard some strawberry lemonade calling your name, love," I said, looking at Bella whose brown eyes lit up as she turned and headed to the kitchen._

_"Your goddaughter, hmm?" Carlisle asked._

_I nodded. "I'll explain it all after she goes to bed."_

_Alex came home shortly after and we all stayed and chatted, Bella immersed in our stories as she cuddled on Alex's lap. When her eyes started dropping, she gave us all a kiss goodnight and Alex carried her to bed. I knew that Carlisle would be curious about her story and when Alex returned, we told him everything about her being our family and Renee and Charlie to even what would happen when she moved to Forks._

_"Edward?" Carlisle asked, surprised._

_"Yes. She's his mate. You understand of course that Alex will need to work his magic so you don't accidentally slip around him, don't you?"_

_Carlisle nodded. "So he won't be alone?" _

_"Only for the next nine years," I confirmed. Carlisle still had a bit of a glazed look on his face. "Trust me; it'll be worth the wait."_

_He nodded and then smiled. "I look forward to it."_

***

"It would have been helpful, however, if you'd warned me of the mountains to climb beforehand," Carlisle said, breaking me from my reverie.

"That's part of it all," I said simply. I slowed to a walk as we approached where I'd parked my truck. "Besides, it hasn't been all bad, has it?"

"No," Carlisle sighed. "It just would have been nice to have some warning that Edward was going to try to bolt as soon as he saw her, and then run away, and then try to kill himself…." His voice trailed and I nodded in sympathy.

"Well, if it helps, I didn't know all of that would happen; only parts. Besides, who had the broken hearted human on her hands, huh?"

Carlisle chuckled. "Are we having a contest of who had the most depressed child?"

I shook my head. "Of course not. Edward would win hands-down with his emo act there."

BPOV

"She's not letting you come over tonight, is she?" I asked Edward knowingly.

He let out a frustrated sigh and sat in a huff on the edge of his bed. "No. She's forcing me to hunt."

I chuckled and brushed my fingers through his hair. "It'll be okay, you know. She's taken care of me longer than you have. Besides, it'll be good to have some girl time with her. I haven't seen her in so long." I tried to keep the wistfulness out of my voice but I could tell he'd heard it.

"I could never deny you some girl time," Edward smiled as he kissed my forehead.

I leaned into his side as he wrapped his arms around me. "Thank you. All this time I've really needed to talk to someone, but who could I tell about the whole wolf/vampire thing? Not Renee, certainly."

"You know you can always talk to me, don't you?" Edward said, looking into my eyes.

I chuckled. "Would you like me to gush about this gorgeous undead man I met and love more than life itself?"

Edward raised his eyebrows. "I see your point."

"It's different talking to Alice, too. I just need my _maman_."

"_Maman_?" Edward asked. "I didn't realize you spoke French."

"We went through different languages when I was younger," I explained. "We'd learn a new phrase every week. I started calling Aunt Izzy _maman_ to differentiate between her and Renee since they were both essentially my mothers. Aunt Izzy took care of me instead of me taking care of Renee. It was nice to have a mother all the time instead of just in spurts. And I knew it would hurt Renee's feelings if I called Aunt Izzy 'mom' so we compromised."

Edward pulled me into his arms as he fell back onto the bed. "I am very grateful you have her in your life. She's an amazing woman."

I merely nodded, rubbing my nose into his shirt. We lay there until Edward groaned and I could hear the sound of a vehicle coming up the driveway.

When we reached downstairs, everyone was out on the porch looking at Aunt Izzy's new vehicle. "Nice truck," Emmett boomed as Aunt Izzy and Carlisle hopped out.

"Emmett!" Aunt Izzy scolded. "This is not a truck!" She walked over and ran her hand lovingly over the hood. "It's a Silverado 1500LTZ! It's an orgasm on wheels."

"Gross," I muttered. Edward looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "There are some words you just shouldn't hear coming out of your parental figure's mouth," I answered.

Edward looked to where Carlisle was chuckling and repeating "orgasm on wheels" to himself and quickly agreed.

"Well, sweetheart, are you ready to hit the road?" Aunt Izzy asked me. I nodded and turned to Edward to give him a quick kiss and a promise to see him as soon as I could. Uncle Alex was getting a suitcase out of the cab. "You aren't coming?" I asked.

"Nope, I'm staying here. It's just you and Isabel tonight." He gave me a kiss. "Besides, I think it's time for me to have a heart to heart with Eddie-boy here," he said with a glance his way. "I promise he'll be back in one piece."

I rolled my eyes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow. Behave!" With a wave, I jumped into the truck where Aunt Izzy was caressing the steering wheel. "Seriously, this needs to stop," I said.

She giggled. "I'm not too much of a car person, but I love this truck." With a kiss to the steering wheel, she spun the tires and sped off down the driveway. "Did I mention I got the optional off road package?" she grinned.

I just shook my head, but by the time we made it back to Charlie's I had to agree it was one amazing truck. She effortlessly jumped down and grabbed her bag from the back and together we walked in. Charlie, as usual, was sitting and watching sports. "Bells, is that you?" he asked.

"Yeah, Dad. Hey, listen, can I have someone spend the night tonight?"

Charlie never took his eyes off the screen. "Who?"

"Surprise, Charlie!" Aunt Izzy said next to his ear.

Charlie jumped up. "Isabel! What are you doing here?"

"I missed graduation so I had to make it up sometime," she replied as Charlie swept her into a hug.

"I swear, you never age. You look exactly the same as when I met you."

"It's the plus of being in Europe so much. The anti-aging creams are amazing over there. Just don't ask what's in them," she winked.

"Where's Alex?" Charlie asked, looking behind us.

"He stayed behind with my brother. Bella and I are having girl time," she replied with a wink.

"Well, I'll leave you girls to it, then. We'll have to go out for breakfast tomorrow," Charlie replied.

"I think I'm going to take a shower," I spoke up, knowing this would give Aunt Izzy and Charlie the chance to catch up. Charlie just nodded and Aunt Izzy sat down beside him as I ran quickly up the stairs.

I took a quick shower while thinking about all that had happened today. The knowledge that Aunt Izzy was a vampire was more astounding than the fact she was my grandmother. The two of us were so similar that it seemed natural we'd be related somehow. Why I didn't figure out she was a vampire after knowing about Edward's family is beyond me. She and Uncle Alex both looked just like the Cullen's.

I sighed, shutting off the shower and getting into pajamas. I'm sure there was a reason.

As I headed to my room, I could hear Charlie and Aunt Izzy talking and I couldn't resist pausing to listen. Apparently I either had good timing or she knew I was listening because I heard Aunt Izzy change topics. "So, Charlie. What are Bella's plans after graduation?"

"Well, she got accepted in Dartmouth, actually. She's going there. Got a ton of scholarships. The only bad thing is the Cullen boy is going too." I heard the grimace in Charlie's voice.

"Yes, Edward told me. It'll be nice for the whole family to be together again and going through college together. Carlisle's thinking about transferring over that way for a few years, maybe coming back after the kids are graduated."

I heard the pause as Charlie digested. "I didn't know you knew the Cullens."

"Carlisle's my brother."

There was silence. "So you know Edward." It was a silly question, I thought, but Aunt Izzy didn't mention that.

"My nephew, naturally."

"Why didn't you tell me the boy currently dating my little girl and who broke her heart so bad you had to fly out and try to put her back together was your nephew?" Charlie's voice was even, but I heard the frustration.

"When would you have liked me to?" I could hear the raised eyebrow in her tone. "When she took off because of him and he went after her and she landed in the hospital? When they moved and he thought the best way was to break her heart to have her move on, not knowing it almost killed her? Or when he came back and you put her under house arrest? When would be the best time to inform you the boy you hate so much is one of the other pride and joys of my life?" I heard a clink and realized they must have been drinking coffee.

"Look," Aunt Izzy said. "When they first started dating and she went back to Phoenix, I didn't say anything. I didn't know how long it would last." Liar. "I didn't even know until Renee called and told me about this utterly devoted boy that had attached himself to Bella and refused to leave her room and his hot doctor dad. Seriously, who else in Forks could she have been talking about?" she snickered. "I wanted to lay low on it, see where it would go. Then they moved and we all know how that went. I made a visit to my dearest nephew when I came home and almost demanded to know what he did, but when I got there, he looked as bad as her." That made me pause; had she'd seen Edward? He told me he'd been tracking Victoria.

"He told me how he broke her heart intentionally, hoping she'd move on and find someone better than him. He thought that way it would be easier on her. Remember, Charlie, he's still just a boy. A stubborn one at that. He truly thought that was what was best for her. I tried to give him some advice without telling him about Bella. He didn't know until today that I knew her, so don't feel left out," Aunt Izzy tried to soothe. "He just kept making himself believe it was for the best, until Alice couldn't take it anymore and came back for a visit. Then Rosalie twisted around what Alice had told her and said that Bella was suicidal. Edward flipped out and called, only Jake was here and answered the phone and said you'd gone to the funeral. Edward, in a panic, thought Bella had really killed herself and freaked out. He almost killed himself, too, until Rose told Alice what she'd done and Alice left with Bella. There was no doubt in Bella's mind Charlie, she had to save Edward, even if he didn't want her. They came to L.A. and everything was straightened out. Bella and Edward fixed things, Charlie. They both realized they'd done some crazy things, but they're kids. They don't intend on leaving each other any time soon."

I could almost hear the wheels turning as Charlie picked up on Aunt Izzy's subtle implication. "What do you mean? You make it sound like they're getting married."

Silence.

"You're kidding, right?"

More silence.

"Please, tell me you're kidding, Is," Charlie pleaded.

Aunt Izzy sighed. "Nothing is finalized. Yet. It's a very real possibility, Charlie."

There was a faint thud and I thought Charlie may have gone down, but then I realized he had just stood up. I could hear him pacing. "She's too young."

"She's not pushing for it."

I heard Charlie stop. "What do you mean?"

"I talked with Edward. He wants to marry her. She's hesitant. She'd just as soon live with him."

I could hear Charlie making some sort of choking noise but reasoned with myself that Aunt Izzy wouldn't tell him anything that would cause him to die.

"What do you mean 'live with him'?" Charlie demanded.

"Did you really think they would be apart at college? The whole family is going to be there. They're renting a house. How long do you think they'd keep separate bedrooms?" I heard the teasing in Aunt Izzy's voice even as I blushed and Charlie sputtered.

"Bella-"

"Is a young woman who is with the man she loves and intends to spend forever with him. She sees no reason to wait. She also has an unhealthy fear of marriage. Edward wants to marry her for all the right reasons, but Bella is scared, Charlie. She's seen you and Renee and God knows Renee hasn't helped matters by telling her to wait until she's 30."

"It's a good age."

"30 is a fantastic age, however, do you really expect them to be together for over 10 years and do nothing?" Again with the sputtering. "It'll happen one way or another, Charlie, I just think you would be more comfortable if it happened within the bonds of holy matrimony. That's all I'm saying."

There was more silence and then a sigh and the chair squeaked as Charlie sat back down. "I know you don't want to lose your little girl, Charlie, but you're not. She and Edward have the type of love people will be talking about for years. They'll be happy."

"At least she had one good role model growing up," Charlie said, his voice gruff. "I'll always be thankful for you and Alex taking care of her so much."

"Don't speak of it; we love her as if she were our own. Are you okay with this? I don't want you to be blindsided."

"I wish I had more time with her. But it'd never be enough, you know?"

"Edward will take good care of her, Charlie. He'll be well able to provide for her and he loves her more than anything. He only wants what's best for her."

"Yeah, he's a good kid. Did you raise him, too?"

Aunt Izzy's lilting laugh filtered through the house. "I had a hand in it." I heard her chair move back. "I'm going to check on Bella. She's probably stuck in a book. I'll see you in the morning, Charlie."

"Night, Is." I scrambled into my room, trying not to get caught by Charlie and knowing it was already too late for Aunt Izzy. Sure enough, she came in with a smirk. "Haven't I told you it's rude to eavesdrop?"

I at least had the good grace to blush. "Sorry."

She waved her hand dismissively and rummaged through her bag until she pulled out some pajamas. I looked away as she changed and then back up as she sat on my bed with me. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

At first, I didn't think there would be too much since we connected regularly with email, but once I started talking, it was difficult to stop. I told her about everything from graduation and how everyone suddenly we decided we were best friends to how I feared I never would have gotten in to Dartmouth if Edward hadn't bribed them to how scared I'd been today with the fight and the relief I'd felt at finally having Victoria, James, and Laurent all gone and how worried I was about Jake being injured, though everyone assured me he was fine. From there, I went on to discuss my feelings about Jake and how I loved him but not how he loved me and certainly not the same way as I loved Edward. I told her how Jake had helped me out when Edward was gone and how naturally I was grateful and affectionate about that but when it came down to it I always knew who my choice was. Aunt Izzy shared a similar story about when she was human and she'd thought Uncle Alex had been killed and how her best friend had offered to step into the role of husband for her, but she'd turned him down and then Alex came back and a few years later her friend had found the love of his life. It was nice to have someone who could relate and I didn't have to make up something to cover the mythical aspect of my situations. Of course, from Jacob we hedged into when Edward was gone and I'd asked if she really had talked to Edward and she told me no, as it wasn't feasible and I felt better that he really had been unreachable. And from there, we went on to how I'd felt at that point and she managed, unlike any other, to get out one of the main reasons I'd been so bad was the fact that there was nothing left for me to remember him by. She explained that was most likely for Edward's selfish inner conscious, not wanting me to move on and then she became angry that he'd denied me a box. When I questioned her, she informed me that every girl needs a box to get over their heartbreak of a first love. If I'd had a box, she reasoned, I could have had a girl's night and gotten over it much quicker.

"That's it!" Aunt Izzy exclaimed.

I shrank back a little. "What?"

"We're having a late tradition. I'll help you properly mourn for your break up with Edward. Don't give me that look. Trust me, you need this. And yes, I know you and Edward are together now, but trust me. You can't move on properly. You just can't. And it may help you with Jake, too. Now go to sleep; we've been up for hours. I'll plan everything."

With that on my mind, I figured I'd have a heck of a time getting to sleep, but talking about everything left me spent and I barely felt Aunt Izzy pull the blanket more snug around me and kiss my forehead before I passed out.

**What's next? I look forward to what will hopefully be a fun chapter. And BTW, the box thing is from Gilmore Girls. :)**


End file.
